Lost in Translation
by NikkiB1973
Summary: The Cullen family are gone, lost in a mysterious fire that has consumed their palatial mansion to dust. Bella receives a letter which turns her life upside down...
1. Chapter 1

**Lost in Translation**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Prologue-The Letter**

Bella sat in the truck and stared at the ruined mansion in front of her. The smoking embers of the fire spiralled in the air. The wind blew ash across the windscreen of the truck blocking her view. Bella turned on the wipers instinctively and once again the nightmarish scene appeared before her. There was no hiding it, the Cullen's once palatial home was nothing but dust. The intense heat from the flames had dissolved everything, nothing had survived. There was now just a huge hole in the ground where the imposing building had once stood. It had been wiped out as quickly as the family themselves. A lone tear rolled down her face as she continued to stare out at the scene before her. She tried to picture it as it had once been but failed to conjure up an image in her head that did the place justice. Edward was part of the ash that was whirling about in dust eddies, blown every which way by the wind. Her vampire lover was gone for good, no longer would she be able to look upon his handsome Adonis like features, or see him flash his crooked smile. No longer would she hear his soft voice whispering that he loved her and that she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She couldn't capture his face, it drifted away from her as she tried to picture it in her mind's eye.

"Oh, Edward." She whispered disconsolately. "Oh, my Edward." Another tear trickled down her pale face. She tasted the salt on her tongue as it reached the corner of her mouth. It tasted as bitter as she felt inside. There was nothing left here now. The Cullen's had been wiped out as if they had never existed. The whole family; the family she had hoped one day to become a part of had gone leaving no trace behind. Her eyes fell onto the letter which was lying abandoned on the dashboard of the truck. Its arrival that morning had prompted her drive here today. She had been shocked at the contents. They must have known what was going to happen to them. Alice must have seen. Otherwise how could the letter have been sent so quickly? It made everything so much worse for Bella. The thought that the family knew their end was coming. Why hadn't they run? Why had they stayed? If they had known then why...why...why? That one word echoed around her head over and over, making it ache. "Oh, Edward, you stupid fool." Bella rested her head on the steering wheel and let her grief consume her. Her hand brushed the letter and it fell onto the seat beside her. She glanced at the contents through blurred eyes, certain words jumped out at her like darts...

_SMYTHE, PEARSON AND ASSOCIATES..._

_MISS, ISABELLA MARIE SWAN..._

_INHERITOR OF MASTER, EDWARD ANTONY MASON, CULLEN'S ESTATE..._

_SUM TOTAL OF FIVE MILLION DOLLARS TO BE DIRECTLY DEPOSITED IN A PRIVATE ACCOUNT FOR MISS ISABELLA MARIE SWAN..._

_CONTACT MR, REGINALD, PEARSON AT ABOVE NUMBER AS A MATTER OF URGENCY..._

Bella scooped up the letter in her trembling hand and scrunched it up in her fist as she began to cry again. "Damn you Edward Cullen." She raged as she felt an irrational anger take hold of her senses. "You were out of my life and now you do this." Her brown eyes flashed with fire as she opened her mouth wide and screamed her frustration out at the ruined house in front of her. "Damn you for dragging me back into your mess. Damn...damn...damn." Tears pooled in her eyes as she switched on the engine. The loud noise startled her and she trembled a little as she wiped angrily at her eyes. "Damn you." She whispered one last time as she spun the truck around quickly and headed for home.

_**A/N-thank you for reading! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Lost in Translation**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Part One-Jacob**

Bella saw Jacob sitting on the steps leading up to the porch as she parked the truck. She switched off the loud engine and the resulting silence was deafening. Jacob was leaning forward, his elbows resting on his knees, as he waited for her to get out of the truck. She sighed a little before pushing on the heavy iron door and climbing out slowly. He didn't come running to meet her, just continued to sit in the same position; a contemplative expression on his handsome face. "Hey." She greeted him warily before sitting beside him on the bottom step. "You followed me, didn't you?" She should have guessed that he would be nearby, making sure that she was safe. Edward would have stopped her going. He had disabled her truck once. But Jacob hadn't stopped her, he never would. Instead he made sure she was safe from a distance.

"Yeah, I followed you." Jacob was silent again for a moment before he glanced up at her. His face had changed, he now looked tense, and very worried. Bella had the urge to reach out and smooth his furrowed brow. She hated seeing him so down, especially if she was the root cause of his fears. She saw him swallow thickly before he continued. "Why did you go back there, Bells? Its nothing but an empty shell now. There is nothing to see...I know the family meant a lot to you." He paused again as if trying to find the right words. Bella knew he could not understand her former attachment to the family. In his eyes they were the enemy, cold skinned vampires, and nothing more. He had not seen them as she had, spent time with them, grown to love them despite what they were.

She put a hand on his arm and his eyes immediately followed it. He quickly placed his over hers, the warmth from his touch calmed her, soothed the frazzled edges of her nerves. "I never meant to go." She confessed, her voice was like a whisper in the wind, and if it wasn't for his enhanced hearing, Jacob would never have heard her. "But something happened today, something I wasn't expecting."

Jacob rubbed the back of her hand with his fingers. He loved the feel of her smooth skin as he caressed it. It wasn't often he got to touch her like this, she had withdrawn from him a little since the Cullen's had been decimated. He couldn't pretend that he was sorry that they were gone. But he felt her pain, and it made him sad on her behalf. He just wanted to hold her and tell her everything that was in his heart, but she wasn't ready, not yet, maybe never. He laced his fingers with hers and held on tight. "What happened? You could have come to me. I always listen."

Bella's eyes were full of tears as she looked at him. Her sorrow ran deep and she wasn't able to hide it from him. That was so Jacob to say something like that. He had listened to her so many times, listened without judgement or blame, as she expressed her deepest fears and confessed her hidden secrets. He knew everything that had happened between her and Edward, she had hidden nothing from him. "I know, Jake. I know." A tear spilled down her cheek and she felt him squeeze her hand a little tighter. "It was a spur of the moment thing. I had to see the house one last time. There was something I needed to clarify in my mind." She shifted awkwardly as she pulled the crumpled letter out of the back pocket of her jeans and passed it to him.

Jacob took it from her wordlessly and scanned the contents; his dark eyes widening in shock as he read the huge figure that was written in bold black letters. "Fuck." Was all he could think of to say.

"Fuck is right." Bella wilted as she took the letter back from him and stared at it. "What should I do?" She begged him suddenly. "What should I do?"

"I can't tell you, honey." Jacob dared to put his arm around her. He waited for her to pull away from him and was surprised when Bella buried her head in his chest. He felt her shaking a little and his skin became damp from her tears. It hurt him to the core to see her so distressed and he couldn't stop the bitter thought from leaking into his head that once again Cullen was still causing chaos, even from beyond the grave. "Just know that I'm here for you, Bella." He said instead as he banished the thought from his mind. Bella wouldn't want to hear what he was really thinking. "Perhaps you should just ignore it."

Bella twisted her head around and glanced up at him. His jaw was tight, and she could feel the tension in him. The arm he had around her clamped her to his hot body, and even though she knew he was doing his best to hide it, she sensed his anger. And rightly so. Edward had done enough damage to Jacob and his friends. To land this on her was just another thing he was probably adding to Edward's selfishness. "Perhaps I could donate it somewhere?" She suggested hesitantly. "To a charity or something."

Jacob touched her hair briefly with his free hand. "There would be questions, Bells. Lots of them Do you really want to draw attention to yourself like that?"

"No." Bella felt weary. She closed her eyes and tried to fathom what on earth had made Edward put her down as his beneficiary. What the hell did he think she would do with the money? She didn't want it, any of it. "You're right. I'm going to ignore it." She said firmly.

"I think its for the best." Jacob felt relieved that she had agreed with him so easily. Having so much money land in her lap would cause nothing but trouble, and Bella had been through enough of that to last a lifetime. He couldn't stand to see her suffer anymore. Her pain was his pain, and vice versa. They had always been each others rock, both now and in the distant past.

Bella scrunched up the letter again until it was a small ball of paper in her palm. Edward was gone, she certainly didn't need his money. It was blood money and could only bring her nothing but trouble.

* * *

Jacob lounged on Bella's bed as he waited for her to get out of the shower. Charlie was already at work, probably continuing his fruitless investigations into the mysterious fire at the Cullen's. It had been deemed arson and now a team of experts had been brought in to comb the place. So far no clues as to the Cullen's whereabouts had been found. Charlie would never know that the family were now just ash. No bones would ever be discovered. Jacob was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard the shower turn off. He should have waited downstairs, but he was so used to using the window as a doorway to her house, that he had unthinkingly entered that way. He was early. Bella didn't know he was here yet. As the bathroom door opened he called out to alert her that he was in her room. A few times in the past she had walked in barely dressed not knowing he was there. It had been mortifying for Bella, and he had felt a little guilty catching her unawares.

Bella sidled into the room, a towel wrapped around her long hair, and dressed in a thick robe. She smiled at him as he sat up on the bed. "You're early." She said stating the obvious. "Or am I a little late?" She looked at her alarm clock to satisfy herself that she wasn't running behind.

"No, I'm early." Jacob smiled at her, a little shyly for him, and it made her heart ache. He could be so sweet. It was a big day for him, and he was allowing her to be a part of it. Normally only close relatives and of course the pack were allowed to witness the young protector taking up his birthright. Sam was stepping down and Jacob would officially be sworn in as Alpha. "To be honest I needed to get away. Being in the spotlight is a little overwhelming."

Bella unwrapped the towel from her head and began to comb through the wet strands vigorously. "I bet." She smiled at him again as she sat in front of the mirror. "Are you sure it's alright for me to be there? I mean I know it's usually only wives and imprints that are...well invited as well as family. And I'm neither." She heard the bed springs creak as he got up and stood behind her. She saw his image reflected in the mirror and the look on his face took her breath away. The naked longing in his eyes was blatantly obvious. It both scared and drew her to him. Edward had never looked at her the way Jacob was right now.

"I want you there." Jacob said huskily. He cleared his throat as he gently took the comb from Bella's hand and took over. He skilfully untangled her hair, having once had long hair of his own, he had become an expert. After he had finished he braided it for her and smiled. "There, once its dried you can let your hair down and you'll have the loose curls you wanted."

"Thanks." Bella returned his smile weakly.

"You're welcome." Jacob handed her back the comb. Their fingers touched briefly and both jolted in surprise as they felt the same spark ignite between them. "Bells?" Jacob whispered as she stared wide eyed at him in the mirror. "Did you...?"

"I should get dressed." Bella quickly stood up, walking around him and avoiding his eyes. "Do you mind waiting downstairs?"

"Sure sure." Jacob stepped back, his eyes troubled as she turned away from him completely and began to rifle through her closet as a distraction.

* * *

As Jacob reluctantly descended the stairs he caught sight of a thick, creamy envelope on the doormat. He picked it up on his way to the kitchen and glanced at the addressee. He drew in a sharp breath when he saw Bella's name and who the sender was. The name SMYTHE, PEARSON AND ASSOCIATES jumped out at him from the top of the letter and his heart beat erratically in his chest. It was barely two days since Bella had received the first letter from them, and they were hassling her already. His first instinct was to rip it apart and hide it. Bella was still in a fragile state of mind, and he didn't want anything to distract her, not today of all days. Today he wanted her full attention. He needed her mind to be on him for once, only him. He didn't want Cullen intruding on his special day. It wasn't fair and wasn't right.

Jacob almost went through with his intentions, but he stopped himself. _He wasn't Edward fucking Cullen, he wasn't controlling, and hiding secrets from Bella, for her so called own good. _Jacob felt bitterness consume him as he chucked the letter on the table and pulled out a chair. It was like a bomb had been lobbed in the house, and the timer was ticking, waiting for the right moment to explode. He sat rigidly staring at the creamy envelope until he heard Bella's light footsteps come down the stairs.

* * *

"Jake." Her sweet voice pierced his dark mood and he turned suddenly, his whole attention diverted from the letter as he looked at her. He had never seen anyone as beautiful as she was right now in that moment. His eyes travelled over the pale blue dress she was wearing. It came down to rest on her slim calves. The scooped neck showed her pale skin off to perfection. She was wearing the silver necklace he had given her on her last birthday and the wolf charm he had carved dangled from it, resting discreetly in the dip between her breasts. The bracelet had broken months ago. That's why he had bought her the chain. She was wearing minimal make up, just a slight touch of mascara and lip gloss. Bella was a natural beauty, she didn't need any enhancement.

"You look beautiful." Jacob's words were so heartfelt and honest that they made Bella blush. Normally she would have immediately refuted such a statement but instead she smiled at him shyly and dipped her head. Jacob was having trouble taking his eyes away from her. He had the urge to touch her again, couldn't in fact stop himself from doing so. He reached out and pulled the band from her tight braid, letting her long, silky hair free to fall around her shoulders. It had curled into long waves just like he knew it would.

"You don't think this is too much?" Bella checked, even though the look on his face told her she was more then fine.

"No." Jacob had to clear his throat a few times. "You're perfect."

Bella flushed a little and flashed him the same shy smile. "We should go." She said for something to say. The sexual tension was rampant and she was having trouble handling it. She thought it best they get outside in the fresh air. She was having trouble catching her breath with Jacob so close.

"Yeah." Jacob had completely forgotten about the letter. His whole attention was focused solely on Bella. He gestured for her to go ahead of him and she gently teased him about being a gentleman. "As always." He agreed weakly. God, he was having trouble containing himself. He took a few deep breaths before following her out of the house.

_**A/N-thank you for reading! **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Lost in Translation**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the kind reviews. Nikki **_

**Part Two-Katie**

Bella felt the many hostile eyes shoot her way as she approached the council chambers. Everyone was already gathered in little groups outside, waiting for that star of the show to arrive. They obviously hadn't expected Jacob to bring her with him. Bella swallowed nervously as she hid behind Jacob's tall frame. She felt his fingers curl around her own and squeeze gently as they headed straight for Billy. "Dad." Jacob said a little formerly as he greeted his father.

Bella watched as Billy tried to hide his surprise upon seeing her accompany his son. "I didn't know you were visiting La Push today?" His eyes turned onto Jacob's as he frowned a little. "We have a ceremony going on." He hesitated a moment as Jacob's eyes darkened before ploughing on. You could cut the atmosphere with a knife. "Perhaps you could..."

"Find Bella a seat." Jacob locked eyes with his father and stared him down. "Is that what you were going to say?" The challenge in his voice was obvious. Bella wanted a hole to open up and swallow her. Why had he brought her here? She wasn't welcome. As far as the pack and the elders were concerned they had done their job, her life had been saved, and they no longer had to put up with her presence. What was Jacob thinking? He hadn't even told them he had invited her. Of course they would have refused immediately to let an _outsider_, as they still termed her, witness such an intimate ceremony.

"I think I should go." Bella kept her voice low as she avoided the many staring eyes. No one said a word, there was no greeting, not even from Embry or Quil, who had been some of her biggest supporters beside Jacob himself. Bella saw Sam glaring at Jacob from the corner of her eye. He was standing rigidly next to his imprint, Emily. As for Emily herself she looked absolutely furious as did Kim, Jared's imprint. The only one who seemed at all happy to see her was little Claire. She failed to notice the chill in the air and was waving at Bella.

Jacob's hold on her hand tightened, stopping her from moving. "No." His eyes travelled around the group. He stared each person down until they dropped their eyes to the floor. Only Sam and the elders met his cold gaze, although they refrained from saying anything. He then turned his attention back to a visibly distressed Bella, his face softening as he smiled at her gently. "Head inside. Emily and Kim will go with you. Wont you?" His eyes hardened again as he glared at the imprints.

Sam was about to say something but Emily put her hand on his arm and whispered quietly to him. Whatever she said it calmed him down. She then nodded at Bella before heading inside, followed hastily by Kim. They didn't bother waiting for Bella. Jacob was pissed, Bella could see the tension written in every line of his body. She wished that she could just flee this place and go home. Her nerves were hanging by a thread, and it was only out of respect for him that she stayed. She felt him touch her arm gently and she glanced up at him. "Go inside. We'll all be in soon." He leaned closer and placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head. Immediately there were horrified murmurings. Bella's face flushed red as she hurried away from the many accusatory eyes and stumbled into the council chambers, grateful for the shadows which hid her from the view of others.

* * *

Bella sat between Emily and Kim, silently wishing that she was anywhere else but here. The two women were frosty and hardly spoke. The others had finally began to file into the hall, and as each person passed her, Bella felt them staring at her as if she was an interloper of the worst kind. She supposed she was. She had fraternised with their enemy, the cold ones. As Paul had christened her long ago, she was a leech lover. The girl who had dragged the protectors down a slippery slope toward doom. It had only been pure luck and innate cunning that saved them. Her worst crime of all was stealing the attention of the future leader of the tribe, the chief protector of La Push. Bella sank lower and lower in her seat as the hall filled. When the last person finally made themselves comfortable she let out a long held breath.

"The whole ceremony will be in Quileute." Emily spoke for the first time. Her tone was cool and not friendly in the least. "I will not have time to translate any of it for you, if that's what you were hoping."

"No." Bella felt perspiration bead on her forehead. She was beginning to feel very hot and uncomfortable. "I can assure you I was thinking nothing of the kind."

Emily pursed her lips and stayed silent for a moment as if she was mulling over whether to continue speaking. The scars on her face shone silver under the bright lights, and her dark eyes brooded as she once again regarded Bella with hostility. "Let me give you some friendly advice, Bella." She whispered, sounding anything but. "See that girl over there." She pointed toward a young woman who was sitting in the front row next to Old Quil. "That's Katie."

"Katie?" Bella echoed her. She had never heard the name before. The girl herself was a beauty. Her long, black hair shone as it swept around her slim shoulders. Her dark brown eyes were framed with lush lashes and she had the most perfect pout Bella had ever seen. She shrank in on herself and slid further down in her seat.

Emily seemed pleased at seeing Bella cringe. She smiled maliciously as she continued to speak. "Yes, Katie is a member of Old Quil's family. She has been away at college and has recently returned. She and Jacob are very much an item these days. She has been tutoring him on tribal history, preparing him for his future role as Chief. You can just picture them together, can't you?" Emily's smile widened. "She would make him the perfect wife...I mean." She paused again as her eyes looked Bella up and down. "Katie is beautiful, brainy, and very domesticated by all accounts, and of course she is one of our own." The last sentence was a deliberate barb, Bella knew it. Emily put her hands in her lap and said no more. She had done what she had set out to do, put Bella in her place and showed her that she did not belong in La Push in any shape or form.

* * *

The ceremony seemed to go on forever. As Emily had taken great joy in pointing out, it was all in Quileute, so Bella did not understand one word of what was going on. Jacob was paraded before each elder and exchanged vows in his own language. Katie had obviously done her job tutoring him well. He spoke fluently and confidently as he answered each question, and by the end when he faced Sam and finally took on his role as Chief protector of the tribe, Bella could feel the power emanating from him. She noticed he turned and shot Katie a grateful glance before he exchanged a few words with Sam. Bella felt her skin go cold and her heart beat erratically in her chest as she realised that Emily had not been baiting her about Katie. Her words had been true. She felt like a fool. Jacob had not mentioned Katie to her at all.

* * *

Bella was grateful when the ceremony came to an end. The atmosphere in the hall was cloying and she longed for some fresh air. She was one of the first outside and breathed in the frigid air, filling her lungs to capacity as she tried to get her whirling emotions under control. She had never felt so forlorn in her life, and that was saying something considering what she had been through. Bella now longed to escape and go home. She knew for certain now that she didn't belong here at all. In the distance she saw Jacob exit the chambers. Katie was walking close by his side, one hand on his arm, as she smiled up at him proudly. Her dark eyes were lambent, and full of adoration as she hung on his every word. Bella felt the blood drain from her body as she saw Jacob laugh at something Katie had said. They seemed so at ease with each other, so in synch. Bella felt her misery swirl around her like a cloak. She began to edge away from the others, hoping to slip off silently before anyone noticed. But before she could move too far, Billy blocked her path. She sighed a little, her arms crossing her stomach as she tried to muster up a smile for Jacob's father. "It was a great ceremony." She said lamely.

Billy's eyes were full of pity, which made Bella feel even worse. He forced a smile onto his own face and reached out to take hold of her hand. "I hope you didn't feel that I didn't want you there, Bella." He said kindly. His touch was warm and it reminded Bella of Jacob. "Its just that as you noticed the whole thing was in our language and I felt that perhaps you would find it hard to follow."

"Your language is beautiful." Bella murmured. She really didn't want to engage in conversation. She just wanted to flee this place. La Push had at one time felt like her second home, now she knew she had been deluding herself. She had been tolerated here, not welcomed. Her only tangible connection to the place was Jacob, and now she was even losing that. She glanced his way again to see that he was preoccupied with Katie still. He hadn't even looked her way once. Bella wondered why he had even wanted her here? Had it been through a sense of guilt? Perhaps as his relationship with this Katie evolved, his guilt over what to do about her was the only thing keeping him in her life. She knew that Jacob would not leave her until he thought she could cope alone. He was loyal like that. Bella felt a lump come into her throat as she heard Billy continue speaking as if from a distance.

"Are you alright, Bella?" Billy asked for the third time. He saw Bella's sad eyes trained on his son; he could almost read the thoughts going through her head. "Bella?" He said again.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Bella tore her eyes away from Jacob and turned her attention back to Billy. There was the pity in his eyes again. She recoiled from him and stepped back. "Um...I have a headache. Um...could you tell Jake that I went on home." She swallowed down the bile in her throat. "Tell him...tell him that I thought the ceremony was great, he was great. Yeah, tell him thanks for everything. That I'm really grateful for everything he has done for me..."

"Bella..." Billy tried to stop her as he saw the tears shining in her eyes. But she was too fast for him. He watched in consternation as she stumbled away from him until she disappeared into the distance.

* * *

The taxi dropped her off at home. Bella climbed out and handed the driver the fare. "Are you alright, love?" He asked her.

Bella knew she must look ill if even a stranger expressed concern over her welfare. "I'm fine, thank you." She flashed him what she hoped was a reassuring smile before running up the porch steps. Thankfully she heard the taxi pull away. She was finally alone. Bella fumbled with her keys as she opened the door and slammed it behind her. Now she could breathe. She leaned against the door and let the tears fall silently down her face. All she could see was Jacob's animated face as he spoke intimately to Katie, their faces close together with matching smiles. Seeing it replayed before her eyes hurt. It hurt badly. Bella struggled to catch her breath as she slid down the door until she hit the floor. She stayed there for a long time, her knees drawn up to her chest, as she cried.

* * *

It was thirst which drove her to the kitchen. She forced herself back onto her feet and slowly walked toward the fridge. She picked out a juice bottle and pulled up a chair so she could sit down. That's when she saw it. The name SMYTHE, PEASON AND ASSOCIATES jumped out at her like an arrow to the heart. Bella actually put her hand on her chest as it squeezed painfully with fear. When had this arrived? She had hoped never to hear from them again, but it seemed they were not going to leave her in peace. She had a sudden urge to burn the letter and pretend she hadn't seen it. Today had been bad enough as it was, she wasn't sure that she could cope with amymore pressure. But another, deeper part of her was curious what this letter contained. The creamy envelope was thicker then the last one. She picked it up and shook it a little. To her surprise she heard a slight rattle inside.

In the end curiosity won over fear. She ripped the envelope open with trembling hands and upended the contents onto the table. A key fell out along with several pieces of thick paper. Bella stared at it for a moment before picking up the first sheet of paper and scanning the contents. Her eyes widened the more she read, and her heart constricted in her chest. This couldn't be true? There was more than just the money in the deposit account. The other papers were copies of deeds of an expensive property in New Hampshire, and the key belonged to a security deposit box which housed all of Edward's mothers jewellery. Once again the solicitors urged her to get in contact. If she wanted she could take the money, take the house and begin a whole new life. A life away from Forks, away from her dad, away from La Push and away from Jacob.

As his name entered her head she paused. He had warned her against taking the money, and she had agreed. But now after seeing him with Katie and realising where his future lay, things were different. The only thing holding him back in his life was his worry over her welfare. But now that was no longer a problem. She had enough to support herself for life. She could go anywhere, do anything. Jacob would finally be free of the burden she had placed on him for the last few years. He could begin a new life with Katie, happy in the knowledge that she was safe. She ignored the sick feeling welling in her gut at the thought of losing him from her life. Bella knew she could no longer be selfish. This was her chance to give Jacob back his life. She could secretly donate a big chunk of the money to the reservation. That would in part pay them back for all they had sacrificed over the years. She could set up a fund for Billy and give some to her dad. Charlie deserved to live an easier life. Maybe he could retire a little earlier? Vague plans began to form in her head as she found herself reaching for the phone and dialling the number for Smythe, Pearson and Associates.

_**A/N-thank s for reading! **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Lost in Translation**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thanks for the kind reviews. Nikki **_

**Part Three-Forcing Through Change**

Jacob had hunted everywhere he could think of and found no sign of Bella. She must have left, there was no other explanation for it. He had finally tracked her scent leading away from the council chambers; it had been hard picking it out at first as it was intermingled with so many others. But when he had caught her sweet scent he had followed it only to have it peter out in the middle of nowhere. This could only mean she had been picked up by someone or been given a lift home. As she had originally come with him, she couldn't have driven herself. Jacob couldn't believe she had just left like that. He understood it must have been a little intimidating for her being faced with the frostiness from the imprints and a few others. The elders made their irritation well known, but Jacob didn't care and had hoped she wouldn't either. He had deliberately ordered the pack to remain silent so as not to cause commotion. He had known that Embry and Quil had been chaffing to greet her; Leah too had expressed her annoyance at being ordered to be quiet. Jacob had thought it was for the best. He felt under the spotlight enough as it was, and didn't want anything to make the situation more tense than necessary.

Sam came up silently behind him followed closely by Leah. "Did you find her?" He enquired softly, his eyes full of sympathy. "Lee and I couldn't find any trace." His eyes turned to look at Leah, a rare glint of affection lighting up his whole face.

Leah returned his look with a slight smile before her expression turned serious. "I did see her talking to Billy when she got outside. I heard Emily whispering something to her when she was inside. I don't know what my dear cousin had to say, but whatever it was, Bella seemed a little distressed. I would have gone over to join her, but you did command us all to be silent." She reminded him pointedly.

"Which I now hugely regret." Jacob ran a hand through his hair agitatedly. "I'm an idiot." He knew how fragile Bella's ego was, he should have handled things differently. But he had been under a lot of stress the last few weeks as the build up to the ceremony gathered pace. There was so much riding on what happened today. Lives depended on him taking complete control; two of them were standing before him right now. "I need to leave and talk to her."

"I would speak to your dad first." Sam suggested. "Maybe he knows something." He paused a moment before continuing. His expression darkened as he glanced behind him and looked at his imprint. Emily was lording it over the other women, as if she was some sort of matriarch of the pack. He turned back to find Leah eyeing him speculatively. "She doesn't seem to realise its gone." He glanced back again as Leah put a hand on his arm.

Jacob studied the two of them for a long moment. He could see the tension written all over Sam. He had a big confrontation coming up, and Jacob didn't envy him at all. However Sam had Leah, she would keep him strong and focused. They were together as they should have always been. Jacob had taken the imprint away. It was what he had been working toward all this time. He was now in total control, control over everything, that included the will of the imprints. The one thing that had haunted the whole pack since it had been formed was the fear of imprinting. The disastrous consequences of Sam's shocking imprint with Emily had rocked all the pack, and it had only spiralled further when Quil had imprinted on two year old, Claire. It had nearly destroyed Quil completely. As for Jared, it had not been surprising that Kim had snared him too. After all she was another distant relation to Emily's family. Claire was Emily's niece; the pattern couldn't be ignored. Something about Emily's family tree drew the wolves toward them like moths to a flame. The pack were not sure what, and after lengthy discussions, they could only conclude it had something to do with fertility. However there was still more to be explored.

Jacob pulled himself back into the moment as he began to search the crowds for a sign of his father. He finally found him near the council chambers in a heated discussion with Old Quil. Jacob frowned as he wondered what the disagreement was about this time. It couldn't be Bella, she was no longer here. He wondered if had something to do with Katie. "I can see him over there." He put his hand on Sam's shoulder and nodded at his former Alpha. "Emily has no power over you now. Your will is your own. Be happy." He smiled briefly as he leaned across and kissed a shocked Leah on the cheek. He laughed darkly as she shot him a mock glare.

Sam joined in the laughter. "Thank you." He said when the laughter died. He turned to look at Leah before reaching out to take her hand. Her eyes were a little over bright as if she was holding back tears. "I hope you find Bella soon."

Jacob shot them both a grim smile before he hurried off to talk to his father. He passed Emily on the way. She was still holding court with the other women. A smile lit up her face as she greeted him. "Ah the man of the moment." She hailed him, waving him over to join the group. "The ceremony went well, didn't it? Katie did a fine job tutoring you. Where is she by the way? You are not neglecting her surely?" She said slyly, causing the other women to giggle.

"I want to thank you for making Bells feel at ease." Jacob replied coolly as he approached. "With a welcome as warm as yours it was no wonder she took off." He got grim satisfaction in seeing Emily's smile fade. She now looked uncomfortable. "What did you say to Bella by the way?" He crossed his arms and glared at her intimidatingly. The other women had fallen silent as they sensed the sudden tension.

"I merely informed her that I wouldn't have the skills to keep her up to speed on what was being said during the ceremony. She obviously felt out of place. I cannot understand why you brought her with you today." Emily said haughtily. She was having trouble looking him in the eyes. "She probably felt it best to leave, and under the circumstances I think it best. After all she cannot expect us to accommodate her now after everything." Emily stopped speaking when she saw Jacob's eyes narrow. He was angry, angrier than she had ever seen him. He looked every inch the Alpha that he was. His eyes were smouldering and she began to glance around frantically for Sam. "I am only saying what everyone else is thinking." She finished lamely when she couldn't locate Sam.

Jacob threw her a look of disgust. He was done with this pathetic woman. He was glad that Sam was finally free of her, although she did not have any idea. She was about to get the biggest shock of her life, and deservedly so. "What goes around comes around." He sneered before turning his back on her.

* * *

When he reached his father the discussion with Old Quil seemed at an end. The elder was being led away by one of his numerous relatives. He was leaning heavily on his stick and seemed weary. Billy was staring after him with an inscrutable expression on his face. Jacob couldn't tell whether his father was upset or not. "What was that about?" Jacob asked, startling Billy, who hadn't heard his approach.

Billy swivelled his chair around and rolled it forward so he was closer to his son. Jacob hunkered down so he was on the same level as his father. They stared at each other for a moment before Billy averted his eyes. "That was an old man being forced to face up to the fact that times have changed." He glanced behind him at Old Quil's bent figure.

"Katie?" Jacob questioned.

"I suppose you knew." Billy said wryly. "You know the elders had high hopes of the two of you becoming an item?"

"How could I not?" Jacob's tone was bitter as he glared at his father. "Is that why you all went out of your way to make Bells feel like an interloper?" He felt hurt and betrayed that his father had been complicit in this conspiracy.

Billy matched his glare. "What are you accusing me of here?" His face showed how offended he was by his son's words. "I know how you feel about Bella. I was only worried about her, and I was right to be. She came out of that hall in a right state. You were a fool to bring her here, today of all days. If anyone is to blame look at your own actions. How do you think it must have looked to her? Sitting through a ceremony she had no chance of understanding, and amidst a group of people who were still feeling hostile toward her because they see her as a threat to their perfect plans."

Jacob felt like he had been slapped. Every word his father spoke was true. He just hadn't thought of it that way. He had brought Bella with him simply because he wanted her there, it was an important moment for him, and because he wanted to make a statement. He wanted to show all his detractors that this was the woman he intended to marry, whether they were against his choice or not, he wanted to show them he would not be cowed by tradition or some old legends from the past. Times had changed and he intended to initiate them. The last Alpha had been shackled because life had been different then. Maybe imprinting had been a necessity, but it wasn't now. Taking on his role as Alpha had given Jacob powers Sam had not been hitherto. Sam had been a stand in, he could never have wielded the power that Jacob now held. Jacob now suspected it was part of the reason he had imprinted so quickly after phasing, and with Leah a wolf herself, there was no chance it would be her. Emily had been the next replacement. But now those bounds had been taken away. Jacob had seen to that.

All these thoughts were fleeting as his shoulders slumped a little and his anger seeped away. His face softened as he looked at Billy's crestfallen face. He had unintentionally hurt his father because he had selfishly been thinking of his own wants and refused to see the bigger picture. "You are right. I am sorry." Jacob put a hand over his father's as he apologised.

Billy sighed and patted his hand in empathy. "I understand the pressure you have been under. I know this was a big move on your part. It is not easy to embrace change." His thoughts went to Old Quil as he spoke. "Let alone invoke it. We have stuck to the old ways for so long that we fear what we do not understand."

"How is Katie?" Jacob asked suddenly. He had been so preoccupied with finding Bella he had completely forgotten about her. He felt a smidgeon of guilt, she had been a good friend over the past few weeks. It can't have been easy to open up to her rather traditional family.

"I am not sure." Billy sighed again. He felt older than his years. It was times like this he missed Sarah the most. She would have handled the situation with Old Quil a lot better than he had. It wasn't the elders fault, he was from a different generation. It was true what he had implied, that the elders had been hoping for a match between Katie and his own son, even though he himself had pointed out it would be an impossibility. He knew Jacob was besotted with Bella Swan.

"I'll try and find her. She may have left to go and see Amanda. I know she wanted to come with Katie when she told everyone, but Katie thought it would be too much of a shock to bring her lover with her." Guilt swamped him again.

"You do that." Billy agreed. "And I better have another talk with Old Quil. I was rather harsh with him. He loves Katie very much, she is his favourite granddaughter. He was just shocked is all. When you find her tell her he's very sorry. He wants to understand." Billy patted his son's hand again before turning away to follow after the old man.

* * *

It took Jacob a while to find Katie. She hadn't left but was hiding out at the back of the hall. Her eyes were red rimmed from where she had been crying. As soon as she saw him she began to weep again. Jacob held out his arms and she stumbled into them blindly. He hugged her gently as she sobbed on his shoulder. "He doesn't understand. None of them do. I wish I had never come home." She mumbled as her body shook with the force of her tears.

"And kept hiding from your family your whole life?" Jacob pointed out softly. "How would that have worked?" He rubbed soothing circles on her back. "You've always been strong. It was a brave thing to open up to them the way you did."

"They want nothing to do with me." Katie said mournfully. "I'm a pariah."

"I just spoke with my dad." Jacob told her. He pulled away and cupped her pretty face in his hands. She looked so forlorn it made his heart ache in empathy. "Your grandfather is sorry for his harsh words. He was shocked that's all. My dad told me that when I found you I was to tell you to go and see them."

A small ray of hope shone from Katie's eyes. "Really?"

"Really." Jacob smiled at her as he released her face and took her hand instead. "Come we'll go and find them."

Katie returned his smile gratefully. They walked around the side of the hall and out into the open. Katie paused and turned to face him. "Thank you, Jake. You've been a true friend. You don't have to come with me. I'd like to speak to my grandfather alone."

"Alright. If you're sure." Jacob dropped her hand before leaning down and kissing her on the forehead. They both turned when they heard the sound of an engine rumbling to life. Jacob's heart thudded in his chest. He knew that sound. He raised his head to find Bella staring at him through the open window of her truck, with hurt shining in her beautiful brown eyes. Before he could react she put her foot down and took off, the tires leaving dust motes in the air in the truck's wake.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Lost in Translation**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the kind reviews. Nikki **_

**Part Four-Hearts Aflame**

She was jealous, terribly jealous. There was no other word to describe how she was feeling right in that moment. Seeing his lips pressing onto Katie's smooth skin had upset her more than she could ever have imagined. She hurt, hurt so much. Bella had almost convinced herself that Emily's barbed comments about Jacob being in a relationship with the beautiful Katie were nothing but attempts to bait her, and as expected she had fallen for it. But no, it was true, all if it. She had now seen the evidence with her own two eyes. Jacob had stood, looking vital, strong and beautiful as he always did. Bella thought she would never see another man as beautiful as he was. He had stood in front of the hall, his hands on Katie's slim shoulders as he kissed her. The image stayed in the forefront of Bella's mind as she slammed her foot on the accelerator and forced the truck to move quickly. The engine whined and protested all the way, but she didn't care. She wanted to escape, and run, run so far that the image of Jacob and Katie would be burned from her mind.

After she had placed the call to the lawyers; Bella had arranged to meet them to talk about Edward's estate, she had begun to regret her hasty actions. She had let her low self esteem beat her into the ground once again, and she had reverted to old habits. Bella regretted not staying put and talking to Jacob. How many times had she overreacted? When would she ever learn not to see things that weren't there? Jacob was her friend, had been for so long. He was kind and fiercely loyal. How could she have let Emily get under her skin like that? She knew what Sam's imprint was like. She should have remained strong. Bella had talked herself into going back to La Push and confessing to Jacob what she had done. She had pulled up outside the hall only to see her worst fears confirmed. He had come out into the open, his hand curled around Katie's, before he had leaned in for a kiss.

_Damn, damn, damn_...Bella hit out at the steering wheel as tears began to pour down her face. She felt like such a fool. Here she was feeling like her heart had been shredded into a thousand pieces and she had no one but herself to blame. How often had she pushed Jacob away when he tried to start something between them? They had shared a few, fervent, desperate kisses in the past, but each time she had rebuffed him, until in the end he had agreed to just remain friends. She knew she had hurt him, but had convinced herself he would always be there. Bella had never pictured him moving on. She had taken his devotion for granted, not realising that all the while she had been in love with him. _Yes_, she could admit it to herself now that she had lost him,_ she loved Jacob Black._ But it was too late, far too late. He had moved on and who could blame him?

Bella wiped at the tears furiously with the back of her hand as she continued to push the truck to its limit. Her vision blurred as the tears continued to stream down her face despite her best efforts to stop them. In anger she slammed her foot down harder on the accelerator. The engine rumbled loudly in protest and smoke began to pour out from under the hood. Bella ignored it. Her mind was focused on one thing only. Getting away from La Push as fast as she could. The more the engine whined and jerked, the harder she pushed the truck. It was like a whirling dervish was inside her as she punished the truck for her own stupidity. This feeling of loss was so much worse than losing Edward. She had thought nothing could trump that, but this could.

Bitterness consumed her as she hit at the steering wheel in frustration. The truck that she loved so much had now become her enemy. It was slow and clumsy, just like she was. No wonder she had been drawn to the iron monster. They were twins in every respect. This thought made her laugh hysterically as she remembered how glad Jacob had been to get rid of the truck. Now he was shot of both of them. Bella felt like she was going crazy. Her emotions were making her reckless and she stopped wiping the tears that were blurring her vision. Instead she closed her eyes and took her hands off of the steering wheel. The truck veered to the side and swung in a complete circle. But Bella was no longer there. Instead she was back on top of the cliff in La Push ready to jump into the depths of the ocean. In her mind she could actually feel the wind whipping her hair around her face, lashing at her skin, as she balanced precariously on the edge. But this time it wasn't Edward's voice she was seeking, but Jacob's warmth. With the chill freezing her to the core Bella stepped over the edge and jumped, her arms outstretched. The truck hit a tree with force, jerking her forward in her seat violently. Bella's breath was stolen from her body as she opened her eyes to see the flames pouring from under the crushed hood of the truck.

* * *

Jacob smelt the smoke before he saw the flames. He didn't connect it with Bella. As far as he was concerned she was in her truck driving home. He pushed his body onward as he weaved between the large trunks of the trees. The wind blew the fur along his back and his ears were flat to his head as he stretched his limbs and tried to increase his speed. He was desperate to get to Bella. Seeing her there, looking at him with such hurt and disappointment in her eyes, was like an arrow straight to his heart. She had come back to see him, and instead all she had seen was her worst fears confirmed. He hadn't time to speak to a shocked Katie. He had sprinted for the trees and phased. He needed to get to Bella and explain. All he could do was go to her house and hope she would at least give him the chance to talk. He cursed the fact that he couldn't follow the truck directly. The road veered off from the forest and he was unable to do nothing but take the most direct route he could to the Swan house.

At first Jacob was going to ignore the smoke. It was probably some idiotic hiker lighting a fire in a stupid place. No one with any ounce of sense would do so among thick tree coverage like this. One spark and the whole forest would be up in flames. This brief thought made him pause. He couldn't take that risk. He needed to investigate. If some stupid person had done exactly that he or she would be in danger, and was also putting the reservation and Forks in peril. He cursed the stranger in his head as he diverted from his journey and backtracked, following the scent of the smoke until it became so dense that he thought his worst fears had been realised. The smoke was turning black and the heavy scent of diesel made his lungs constrict. Shit, this was no fire, there had been an accident. Some sort of vehicle was in flames.

Jacob still didn't immediately connect this with Bella. He phased back, pulling on his shorts quickly. He put a hand over his mouth and nose and ran as fast as he could until he was suddenly back on the road. He narrowed his eyes as the smoke made them water. He scanned the immediate area until what he saw made him nearly fall to his knees. Bella's truck was half sticking out of a ditch. The back wheels were in the air and the front was buckled, buried in the bole of a tree. The engine had caught fire and was the reason behind the smoke and diesel fumes. There was no sign of Bella.

* * *

Jacob held his breath as he staggered over to the truck and glanced in the window. The cab was empty. Bella wasn't inside. He finally noticed the driver's door was hanging open. His heart, which had been beating erratically in his chest, calmed down. She had escaped, had managed to get out in time. But that didn't mean she wasn't injured. He could see streaks of blood on the door handle. She had to be nearby. But where? The fumes from the truck were masking all other scents as it was so strong. Jacob was beginning to feel nauseated from the smell. He retreated and began to search the undergrowth, trying to catch sight of her. But there was nothing. "FUCK." He swore aloud. He was getting panicky again as he couldn't see her. "BELLA? BELLA?" He bellowed at the top of his voice. His lungs ached as the rancid smoke infected his body. He had to back further away as he couldn't breathe. "BELLA?" He cried again desperately.

Where was she? Jacob tried to keep his mind focused but he was worried that the truck was going to blow at any moment. The cab was being consumed now as the gas from the engine pooled into the undergrowth. It was like tinder as the flames ignited the branches of the tree in front of it. Help had to come soon. The flames would be seen for miles now as well as the smoke. Jacob had never felt so desperate and frightened in his life, and that was saying something considering what he had been through in the past. He was having trouble breathing and it wasn't just because of the fumes. If Bella died then he would too. He knew it. She would take him with her. It had nearly happened when he thought he had lost her to the bloodsucker for good. It had made him demented. All those months he had spent as a wolf after he received that damn wedding invitation had sent him feral. He had nearly let the wolf take him over completely back then. "BELLA, WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?" He screamed. He hands sank into his hair as he stared around despairingly.

Still nothing! Jacob fell onto his knees in the middle of the road as he stared at the red iron monster. The old truck seemed like a flaming dragon as it melted in on itself. The tree in front was like a beacon, each branch was now on fire. Jacob counted down in his head, his heart matching each number. T_en, nine, eight, seven, six, five_...he didn't reach the end. The engine exploded, sending fragments of metal and other detritus flying across the road. Jacob fell back and rolled away, his forehead pressed against the asphalt as he died inside.

* * *

He never expected to open his eyes ever again. He didn't want to. He was dead. He wanted to stay in the dark place he had found. Nothing hurt there. He liked being numb. Waking up meant he had to feel, and that was the last thing he wanted. Voices urged him to open his eyes, but he clamped them shut, putting his hands over his ears to block them out. _Go away, go away, go away, go_ _away_...he repeated the words over and over like a mantra. Why couldn't they leave him alone? There was nothing here for him anymore. Bella was dead. She was dead. Gone, no more. She had been taken from him anyway, after everything. It had all been for nothing. A gentle touch on his arm made him shudder. He shied away from the physical contact, curling his long body up and rolling onto his side. He sought the darkness but now a light was beaming across his closed eyes. A growl erupted from his chest. _How dare they? _Then he smelt the sweetest scent known to man.

Jacob opened his eyes...

* * *

Bella sat curled up next to Jacob on the battered old couch in the Black's house. To her right then it felt like the safest place in the world. She didn't feel the scratches, cuts and bruises now that he was here. They would fade, unlike the memory of what she had so nearly lost. The desperation she had undergone as she had fought with the seatbelt which trapped her in the front of the truck's cab, and the fight she had with the heavy door as she pushed on it again and again, her puny strength not up to the task as she wrestled to open it. Then there was the desperate crawl through the thick undergrowth as she forced her weary body to find salvation. Instead of heading for the road, in her panic, she had gone completely the wrong way. Her dress had been torn as she pulled herself along the dirt. Her lungs were fighting to breathe in fresh air and for the first time in her life, she realised how much she wanted to live. She didn't want to die, not like this. It was this determination that had given her enough will to crawl to a place of safety. As she pulled herself out into a small clearing she had heard the truck explode.

Jacob and Bella were both so exhausted that neither had the will to speak about what had happened. Jacob had been found comatose on the road by his brothers. The pack had gone to search for their leader when they saw the distant smoke rising. Fire crews had been sent to deal with the fire. Charlie had turned up when he had been alerted to the accident. He had nearly died on the spot when he found it was his daughter's truck that had burst into flames. And then there was Billy's son, lying curled up on the road as if he was dead. Everyone thought that Bella had perished, that was until she had come stumbling unexpectedly out of the forest nearby and screamed with what little breath she had left in her body when she noticed Jacob lying in the road. No one was able to pull her off of him when she stumbled over to him and curled her trembling body around his, her arms winding around him in a death grip.

It was all so surreal, as if had happened to someone else. Or as if she had watched a film and stepped into it for a moment. People came and went from the house. Billy and her father were there, they spoke but Bella didn't really hear them. She had been examined by a doctor. It had been suggested she go to a hospital, but Jacob had grabbed hold of her and carried her to the couch where they now were. No one was taking her away from him now. He hadn't spoken, just the feral look in his eyes had been enough warning. His slight injuries had already healed. It was only the emotional weariness that kept him mute.

So they sat curled up together on the couch in blessed silence as they watched the others come and go. Eventually the house quietened. Only Billy and Charlie remained; both men played a quiet game of cards as they kept an eye on their offspring from a distance. They both sensed their children needed the peace and calm which surrounded them like a cloak. The trauma of what had happened would hit them later.

The night drew in and the two men dozed. Bella finally moved after being immobile for hours. She had something to say. Something she should have said a long time ago. Something that she knew Jacob needed to hear. Whatever happened between them now, she had to tell him what was in heart. She twisted her head to look up at him, only to find him regarding her with tired eyes. She felt his fingers curl around her own as he spoke the words for her. "I know, Bella. I love you too."

_**A/N-thanks for reading.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Lost in Translation**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

A/N-thank you for the kind reviews. Nikki

**Part Five-Acceptance**

Bella woke up to find herself lying in Jacob's bed. She sat up too abruptly, and groaned when her body protested at this sharp movement. She was feeling her injuries now. Her skin felt sore from the many scratches and bruises, and her throat was parched and scratchy. She held a hand to her head as she swung her body carefully out of the bed and stood unsteadily on her feet. Jacob must have carried her to bed after she had fallen asleep next to him on the couch. It was just another thoughtful and caring thing he had done for her, which she knew she didn't deserve. If the previous days outcome had been different, she wouldn't be standing here right now. Slowly Bella made her way out of Jacob's room, making sure to hold onto the wall as she walked, to make sure she didn't pitch forward.

As soon as she emerged into the main living room, she found her dad and Billy sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast. Of Jacob there was no sign. Charlie immediately got up from his chair and went to assist his daughter when he noticed her complexion turn white. "How are you feeling, kiddo?" He asked solicitously as he took her arm and helped her over to the table.

"Not great." Bella rasped. She sat on one of the chairs and held a hand to her dry throat.

Charlie noticed this gesture and hurriedly ran to the water jug to pour her some. Bella was grateful for the cold glass he passed her and immediately chugged the cool liquid, it soothed her throat, and made her feel a little better. "Thanks."

"No problem, kiddo." Charlie took the glass from her and went back to pour her some cereal. "Cornflakes alright?" He called back to her.

Bella hardly felt like eating anything, but she didn't want her father to worry anymore than he already had done. "Yes, thank you." She glanced toward Billy who had thus far remained silent. She was dying to ask where Jake had gone, and as if he could read her mind, Billy put down his spoon and smiled at her gently.

"Jake will be back soon. He had a few calls to make this morning." Billy resumed eating as Charlie rejoined them.

Bella knew this was Billy's code to tell her Jacob was out patrolling with the pack. He must be filling them in on how she was faring. Guilt set in again as she ate her cereal in silence. She had so nearly ruined everything because of her rash behaviour. When she was hurting, everyone else suffered. It was so hard to see herself as she really was. The picture she painted in her head was not a pretty one, and she wondered what on earth kept Jacob so loyal to her. How could he continue to love and support her after all the crazy things she had done? Then again she supposed that was what love really meant, carrying on hoping that the person you cared about would change, and learn from the mistakes of the past. So far she knew she had failed on all counts.

Last night's brief conversation had been a revelation. They couldn't really speak properly, not with their fathers in the same room. Apart from the fact that they were both emotionally exhausted, and in Bella's case, physically as well, meant that they didn't have the energy to discuss anything. All Bella knew was that Jacob had confessed his love verbally for the hundredth time and he seemed to know that she was finally admitting she felt the same.

As they all continued to eat Charlie got a call on his cell. He reluctantly took it and sighed heavily when he cut off the caller mid flow. Bella guessed there was some crisis at work, and he was feeling guilty that he had to leave. She rushed to reassure him. "Just go, dad. I'm okay." She mustered up a smile.

Charlie did not seem convinced. He put a hand over hers and squeezed. "You still look pale." He said worriedly.

"I'm always pale." Bella tried to inject some humour into the reply, but it fell flat. Luckily Billy intervened.

"Go on in, Chief." He began to stack up the breakfast plates, ready to take them to the sink. "I'll keep an eye on Bella until you get back. Jake will be back soon anyway."

"You sure?" Charlie checked one last time.

"Go." Billy threw a cloth at Charlie, laughing as he did so.

Charlie caught it easily and finally broke out into a smile. Bella thought how much younger he seemed when the frown lines were smoothed from his forehead. She knew she was responsible for each and every one. She placed her hands in her lap like a chastised child as more shame washed over her. Charlie got up from his seat. "Thanks, Billy." He dropped a kiss on Bella's head and patted her shoulder as he passed. "I won't be too long."

"Be careful, dad." Bella said as he went to get his jacket.

"Always am." Charlie waved at her and Billy before leaving the house.

It was quiet after he left. Bella helped Billy do the dishes and then she headed for the shower. She longed to wash off the detritus from the day before, and wished she could do the same for her memory. As Bella ripped off the borrowed t-shirt and shorts she stared at her image in the small mirror which hung above the sink in the Black's bathroom. She did indeed look paler than normal, her skin was practically translucent. It didn't help that she had dark circles under her eyes, and she was too thin. It was the haunted look which hung about her which made her seem lifeless. The anxiety and shame was reflected back at her. It hung over her like a permanent shroud and she felt as if it was a ghost looking back at her, the longer she stared at her reflection. "What happened to you, Bella Swan?" She whispered as she reached out and touched the mirror, tracing her fingers across the ghostly image. After a moment she dropped her hand. She knew the answer to that question. Edward Cullen had happened. As soon as she had let him into her life and her heart she was doomed.

* * *

Jacob came back into the house, his short hair was plastered to his head and water ran down his bare torso as he caught the towel his father threw his way. It was pelting down outside. It had started not long after Charlie had left. It seemed they were in for another storm. He rubbed his skin down with the towel as he scanned the house looking for Bella.

"She's in the shower." Billy gestured toward the hall.

Jacob's body relaxed. For a brief moment he had thought she had left. He noticed the cruiser was gone and had worried that Bella had left with Charlie. He finished drying off and took the stack of pancakes that Billy passed to him wordlessly and began to eat them. It was his second breakfast of the day. He needed to keep his energy levels up. The previous days events had sapped his energy reserves. "How was she this morning?" He asked his father in a low voice so Bella wouldn't hear.

"Weary, and a little sore from all the hits her body took. She ate something, so that's good." Billy rolled his chair forward and looked up at his son. "You?"

"I'm fine." Jacob said a little too quickly.

Billy raised his eyebrows, not believing him in the slightest. "This is me you're talking to, son."

Jacob finished eating and put his plate down on the table. He pulled up a chair and slumped into it. "She could have died." He choked out.

Billy put a comforting had on his broad shoulder and squeezed. "I know the accident must have brought back bad memories of your mother's." He said gently. "I've been thinking about it too." His eyes filled with moisture as he thought about his dead wife. It was so easy to picture her lovely face. People used to say the pain faded and so did the ability to capture the way a person used to look. But not for Billy. He could recall everything about Sarah, how she smiled, the way she wore her hair, the lovely texture of her skin. If he really tried he could even imagine the feel of her skin under his fingertips and picture the responsive way she would react to him as he touched her. It was those little intimate moments he had shared with her that he missed the most.

Jacob raised his head and locked eyes with his father's. "I can't get it out of my head. I keep seeing the truck bursting into flames, and the smell of the smoke, and how helpless I felt. I feel helpless even now. I want to protect her but..."

"But she has to learn to protect herself." Billy finished for him. He squeezed Jacob's shoulder again before dropping his hand. "She knows she did wrong." He continued. "It was written all over her face when I saw her this morning. She will get better, Jake. Have faith."

"I love her so much." Jacob whispered as his eyes wandered toward the hall. They both fell silent as they heard the bathroom door opening and the sound of Bella's bare feet padding along the floor toward Jacob's bedroom. "I can't lose her. I wouldn't survive it." He turned his desperate eyes back to Billy.

"But you would." Billy stated firmly. "I did, and if it came down to it, you would too."

* * *

Bella borrowed another t-shirt of Jacob's to pull over her ruined dress. She knotted it around her slim waist and then slowly walked back to rejoin Billy. She was startled to find Jacob had returned. She hadn't heard him come back. But then again he was a ghost in his own right. He could move around now and not make a sound. She paused when she saw him, her old habit of winding her arms around her middle coming to the fore, as she tried to hold herself together. She noticed Jacob frown when she did this and she immediately pulled her arms apart and tried to stand a little straighter. The tension was palpable. Billy coughed awkwardly before mumbling something about needing to check something outside. He left the house discreetly, giving them the space they needed to talk.

They stood staring at each other for a moment, neither of them willing to be the first to break the tense silence. Bella was so used to Jacob taking charge and being the one to comfort her, that she felt out of her depth as he held back, waiting for her to make the first move. She swallowed thickly, a lump forming her in her throat as she tried to think of what to say. The right words never seemed to come to her when she so desperately needed them. Her lips parted as she drew in a few quick, sharp breaths. The tension increased, and for a moment she felt as if it was vibrating in the air in front of her. Jacob's expression was inscrutable. She couldn't read what he was thinking at all. It was as if he had taken on Sam's stoical mask now that he had gained his Alpha status. "Jake." His name was practically torn from her throat as she stumbled forward a little. Her hands reaching out to him. "I love you, Jake. I love you, and I am so sorry." There she had said it. The words were out there and couldn't be taken back.

But for once Bella had found the right ones. To her relief Jacob stepped forward and wrapped her fragile body and lifted her in his strong arms. Her ear was pressed to his chest, the thrumming of his heart beating comfortingly, making the fear and anxiety recede, to be replaced with hope. She felt his lips press into her hair as he whispered. "I love you too, honey. Love you too."

* * *

"Katie is a...a...she...she's in love with a woman?" Bella couldn't comprehend it. The jealousy she had felt toward the other woman dissipated to be replaced with a feeling of empathy mixed with guilt of having suspected something that was not there. "I thought that you and she...I'm so sorry." She hid her head in the crook of his neck again as her face reddened.

Jacob stroked her wet hair, letting his fingers untangle the long strands. "Emily's sniping couldn't have helped. I should have been more open with you, Bells. I didn't help the situation. But you should have come and talked to me. You have to stop assuming the worst and running." His hand tightened on the back of her head as the image of the flaming truck entered his head. He couldn't seem to banish it from his mind. What if she hadn't managed to escape?

Bella pulled herself upright and looked at him. His face was full of anguish and it finally hit her like a freight train how much he must have suffered, seeing the aftermath of her recklessness. She had been so self absorbed again that she hadn't given a thought to how he must be feeling. In her head Jacob was vital and strong, and could cope with anything. But she was wrong to assume he was like that all the time. Of course the accident would have affected him greatly. Was there no end to her selfishness? "I wish I could take back every hurt that I've caused you." She said in despair. She gripped his face between her hands and looked him directly in the eyes as she spoke. She wouldn't hide from her mistakes anymore. She would own them. "But I can't. I've been a selfish fool, Jake." She put a finger over his lips when he began to protest. "No I have. I blame others for the choices I alone made. Everything that has happened is because I took the wrong path. I've let everyone down, myself most of all. But I want to change." Bella leaned forward and rested her forehead against his. "No I need to change. I will. Starting right now, this minute, this second. Today is the start of the new me."

Jacob took her finger away from his lips and smiled at her sadly. "I don't want you to change. I love you as you are. Yes, you could think before you act, and stop being so rash. But you are lovely as you are. Don't you get it?" His felt frustrated that she still felt the need to blame herself for every little thing that had happened. They were all complicit in the events of the past. She took it all onto her shoulders, and that was the problem. She needed to let it all go. Otherwise they would never move forward. He had made as many mistakes as she had. None of them were blameless. "I love you."

Bella felt choked up as the utter honesty showing in his dark eyes proved to her that he meant every word. How could she have ever doubted him? "You are too forgiving, Jake." She caressed his face with trembling fingers until they reached his lips again. "And I don't deserve you, but I want to try." Before he could say more she took the initiative and kissed him firmly on the mouth, the first time she had ever done so of her own volition. A rush of warmth surged through her as she felt his arms wind around her and pull her onto his lap. "I love you." She murmured against his lips as they moved languidly together. There was none of the desperation mixed with fear that had hovered between them the last time they had kissed. This was soft, gentle, loving and full of heat as Bella's fingers sank into his hair and pulled him ever closer, saying with her body what she struggled to express verbally, that she was his, and he was hers.

As it had on the mountaintop all those months ago, an image fluttered in Bella's consciousness. She saw again the two young children holding on tightly to her hands as they all ran toward a tall figure in the distance. The sun was behind him, casting him in shadow, but the Bella in this vision didn't let the children go like she had before and watch them run and fade into the distance. This time she kept a firm grip on their hands and ran alongside them, until they reached the man holding out his arms to them.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Lost in Translation**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the kind reviews. Nikki**_

**Part Six-One Step Forward and Two Steps Back**

Everyone could see the change in Bella. The haunted look had gone from her eyes. She seemed less reserved and more open to laugh and smile when something amused her. It was if she had finally released the shackles of her past and forgiven herself. Charlie was delighted with the change in his daughter. He could only put it down to Jacob. It was obvious, even to his eyes, that something had shifted between his best friend's son and his daughter. Even though they were trying to be discreet no one could fail to notice the secret smiles they flashed each other, or the way they couldn't stop touching or holding hands when they were together. Jacob was more relaxed and his heavy burden seemed lighter now that Bella had accepted him.

They had spent a whole day just relaxing and talking about inconsequential things. No mention had been made of the accident, the pack, or the inheritance that Bella had been left by Edward. Jacob and Bella wanted time to recover alone after the traumatic events of the last few days. So they walked hand in hand along the beach. Took a picnic up high onto the cliff tops, that was until the ever present rain ruined the moment, and they had to make a mad dash for the house. But this hadn't fazed them. They had come inside, drenched but laughing hysterically, just like the youngsters they had never been allowed to be. It had done Billy good to see them laugh so openly and without the tinge of hysteria or bitterness that usually lay behind any kind of mirth. They were happy, and it gladdened his heart. It had been too long since he had seen his son that way.

In the end they had spread the picnic out along the floor and invited the older men to join them. Billy and Charlie had swapped stories of their youth, making Bella blush and Jacob roll his eyes at the rose tinted view the older men painted. Jacob loved seeing the rosy glow on Bella's cheeks as she bit into her apple and looked wide eyed at her father as he regaled her with tales of his youthful crimes. He bet she had never known her straight laced dad could be such a rogue. It was kind of sad that it was only now that she was beginning to see the man underneath the policeman's uniform. When he exchanged a glance with her he could see the regret in her eyes that her self absorption had held her back from spending quality time with Charlie. Jacob guessed this was another thing she wanted to remedy.

As the sun set Charlie and Billy relaxed in front of the television as they watched a sports show, while Jacob and Bella headed outside to watch the sun sink below the horizon. The sky was blood red as the round disc descended. Neither of the failed to notice the irony as they gazed up at the heavens. Jacob put his arm across Bella's shoulders and she snuggled against him to keep warm. He was like her own personal sun. She had thought that so many times in the past, but it was more prevalent now then ever. She wished it hadn't taken so long for her to work out the inner yearnings of her own heart. It was like she had been asleep and only just woken up to the truth that had lain before her the whole time.

Bella knew she had to broach the subject of Edward's money. She had held back because she didn't want to disturb the new found peace she had found with Jacob. It was so rare to get moments like this, and she wished she could bottle the memory so she could revisit it later when she needed the reminder that life wasn't always fraught with danger and uncertainty. But she knew she couldn't put it off any longer. Sighing heavily she turned to look up at Jacob. He turned his head at the same time and she saw the same nervousness reflected in his eyes. "I called them." She confessed quietly. "I know I agreed not to, but I stupidly did. I'm sorry." Normally she would have hidden her face from him, but not any longer. She would own her shame and face his reaction head on.

Jacob didn't say anything for a moment. He hid his disappointment about what she had done. Her beautiful brown eyes shimmered in the half light as she tried her best to be brave. He stroked the back of her head reassuringly with his hand before leaning in and kissing her softly on the lips. "It's okay, Bella. Its fine."

"Is it?" Her lower lip trembled a little before she bit down on it.

"Yes. I promise." Jacob kept stroking her hair and he saw the anxiety fade from her face a little. He smiled at her and took her hand. "What did they say?"

Bella returned his smile, grateful that he wasn't going to kick off and make a big issue of it. "I spoke to a Mr, Albert, Pearson. He is the one dealing with Edward's estate. It doesn't just include the money, Jake. Edward left me a house in New Hampshire and his mother's jewellery."

Jacob's eyes widened as he let out a low whistle. "Shit." He hugged her closer as he tried to take in the import of what this meant. It was adding up to a staggering amount of money. In fact it was quite frightening. He could sense Bella felt the same, she now looked deeply troubled. "What happens now?"

Bella put a hand on his chest and lay her head on his shoulder. "I have to go and see them. I arranged it for next week. Their offices are based in Seattle. There is a lot of paperwork they need to go through with me and I have to sign some things." She paused for a moment as she tried to build up the courage to tell him what she had intended to do with the money. "I had this vague notion to um...donate the money to the tribe." She mumbled. "And also to Billy and my dad..." She stopped speaking when she felt him stiffen. "Jake?" She glanced at him again, feeling the anxiety return with a vengeance.

"I don't want it." Jacob said fiercely. He looked mad. He felt Bella recoil a little and he instantly regretted his harsh tone. It just made his blood boil just thinking about that leech's money being offered to them as if it made up for anything that damn family had done to him and the others. It was blood money, and he didn't want any cent coming his way.

"I'm sorry." Bella whispered brokenly as she retreated into her shell again. "It was stupid of me to think you would want any..."

"Hush." Jacob leaned down and kissed her again before she could say anymore. He felt her hesitate before she slowly reciprocated and kissed him back. He tangled his fingers in the back of her hair and pulled her onto his lap, intensifying the kiss as he did so, eagerly devouring her lips. He was hungry for her and the small moans escaping from Bella showed him she felt the same. When they parted they were both breathless. He could feel Bella's heart fluttering like an angry bird in her chest. Jacob cupped her face between his warm hands and made her look him straight in the eyes. "Give all of it away, Bella. We don't need any of his crap. Pass it on to a charity or something. I want none of it here. Sell the house, give it away and refuse the jewellery. Its tainted all of it."

Bella swallowed thickly as she nodded her agreement. He was right, it was tainted. Edward had brought her nothing but grief in the end, and his money was more than likely to do the same. "When I go and meet with them, I'll sign it all away." She promised.

Jacob relaxed as he shared another, more tender kiss with her. "I'll be right by your side when you do." He felt her smile in relief against his mouth and he tugged her closer. "I love you."

"I love..." Her words were lost as he crushed his mouth back onto hers.

* * *

The next few days were busy ones for Jacob. He had a lot to sort out. Mainly his issue with the elders and the pack. Sam and Leah had come out into the open. Sam had confronted Emily, and although it not gone down very well, he had ignored Emily's tears and empty threats, and moved all his stuff out of their shared house and into the Clearwater's. Emily had gone straight to Old Quil and the other elders. She had been livid by Sam's treatment of her, and was at a loss to explain how he could defy her entreaties for him to stay. He had told her in no uncertain terms that the imprint was broken and he felt nothing for her but a duty to make sure she was cared for. He had left her everything, and only taken the clothes on his back and a few personal items with him. Emily had the house and all the furniture as well as their limited savings and the truck. Sam wanted nothing of their shared life with him.

Quil was ecstatic that his connection to Claire was at an end. He would always be fond of the little girl. None of this had been her fault, she was an innocent. He had gone to see her and was pleased to find that she seemed unaware that their imprint bond was gone. She chattered happily as she always had done. Quil had been relieved and had left the house feeling more at peace then he had in months. His grandfather had approached him once he had been told about Emily and Sam, and had asked to know was he going to do the same as his former Alpha and neglect his duty. Quil had felt nothing but pity for the old man who had replaced his errant father in his life. The solid foundations of the elders world had begun to crumble. First with Katie's news and now his. He had listened politely and been nothing but courteous as he explained imprinting was nothing to do with duty or honour, but was all about control. "You have to accept that we have taken back what was always ours. You have to let go, grandfather." Were his only words as he left to go and celebrate with his brothers.

Even though his imprint was at end, Jared had decided to try and make his relationship with Kim work. They were now on equal footing and she was aware that she was going to have to make some changes in her own life if she wanted to keep him. Kim genuinely loved Jared and didn't want to lose him. With Emily's influence over her at an end she reverted back to her former shy and compliant state. Jared had come to care for her over the time they had been together and after a long heart to heart they agreed to start over completely, and begin dating like a normal couple.

Jacob had been summoned before the elders as they demanded answers. His own relationship with Bella was picked apart. They were infuriated that he was putting his relationship with an outsider above his allegiance to the tribe. Like Quil, Jacob just pitied the older men. He stayed silent while they spoke and when they had run out of steam he told them his side of the argument. They listened in stunned silence as he pointed out that times had changed and they had to change with it. The old rules no longer applied. The modern world was knocking on the door and the old men could no longer keep it out. He was in charge of his own destiny and he assured them that he took his duties very seriously and he would always give them his full attention. But he would not be dictated to on who he could love. That was his choice alone, and they would just have to accept it. When he was finished he was pleased to see that the old men had been cowed. Old Quil and the others agreed to listen to the terms he had set out, and Jacob left the meeting with a tentative hope that the changes he wanted set in place could actually happen.

* * *

The week passed quickly and soon the day that Bella was due to meet up with the lawyers dealing with Edward's estate rolled around. Jacob was coming with her, and she was thankful. They hadn't managed to spend a lot of time together over the past few days as he had been so busy with the pack and his tribal duties. But now that his plans had been set in motion he felt satisfied enough that he could take a couple of days away from La Push and accompany Bella to Seattle. He wanted all this messy business with Edward's estate sorted out as quickly as possible so he and Bella could begin to move forward. He was toying with the idea of asking her to move in with him onto the reservation, but he held back asking her until this meeting was over.

It was a long drive to Seattle. Jacob and Bella hired a car and shared the driving. They stopped off quite a few times to rest and eat something. Even though they were both a little apprehensive about the upcoming meeting, they enjoyed the drive. It felt good to just be together, holding hands and talking. There were no secrets between them, nothing to divide them. It had been a long time since Bella had felt any confidence in herself, and she knew this was a direct result from her new relationship with Jacob. He was the only person she had ever been able to be herself with. She didn't have to worry if she was good enough, or just enough in general. He loved her despite her quirks. He adored that she was sometimes a little clumsy and goofy. She could see her happiness reflected in him. Despite the fact he now carried a heavier weight of responsibility she could see he had changed. He was no longer tense and full of bitterness. He had accepted his destiny, was actually embracing it, and Bella felt a little proud of herself that perhaps that was because of her. She completed him in an odd way, as he did her. They made each other better than they would have been alone. No one understood her like he did, and vice versa. Even in each others darkest moments they had been the ones to shore each other up, even when they were fighting.

By the time they reached the city they were tired but much more relaxed and focused than when they had left. They both assumed it was now just mere formality that stood between them and the end of Bella's association with the Cullen family for good. So it was with lighter hearts that they stood outside the palatial offices of Smythe, Pearson and Associates and peered inside. "Jeez, it looks like a funeral parlour inside." Jacob muttered as he strained to see through the darkened glass. "But then I suppose that's what drew the bloodsucker here. He'd feel right at home."

Bella shot him a look as she pushed on the door. A buzzer sounded signalling their arrival. It startled Bella and she felt a cold shiver run down her spine. She drew closer to Jacob as she sought his warmth. He was right it did look more like a funeral parlour than a lawyers office. It was filled with dark, old fashioned furniture and the dark wood panelling lent it a Victorian air. A door to their right opened and Bella felt Jacob stiffen. His eyes narrowed and his nostrils widened as if he had smelt something vile. To her astonishment a growl ripped from his chest as he pushed her behind him. "Jake?"

"Vampire." He hissed through his teeth as a skinny, white faced man dressed in a sombre grey suit and black tie entered the room. He was wearing a pair of dark glasses and his receding hair made his bald pate shine under the subdued lighting.

"Miss, Swan, I presume." The vampire nodded in Bella's direction, seemingly uninterested in Jacob's extreme reaction.

Bella felt her heart race in her chest with fear. She flicked her eyes to Jacob, she could see he was shaking and having a hard time subduing his wolf. Her throat felt dry but she knew she needed to speak. "Are you Albert Pearson?" She whispered.

"Yes." Albert Pearson finally turned his attention to Jacob. His mouth turned up into a sardonic smile. "We rather thought you would come alone."

"You bastard." Jacob felt Bella press herself into his back as he glared darkly at the cold one in front of him. He was dying to rip the bloodsucker apart, his wolf was clawing to get out. He hadn't felt this angry since the newborn battle. "You lured her here intentionally. I bet there isn't even an inheritance is there?" He snarled.

Something was bothering Bella. She stared at Albert. He made her feel nauseous. He was a human blood drinker, she was certain of that. Why else would he be wearing dark glasses indoors? She saw him lick his lips as he glanced at her again. She just wanted to throw up. Then it hit her, he had said _we_ and not_ I._ "Who else is here?" She couldn't stop the fear sounding in her voice. This was like being in Volterra all over again.

"My client of course." Albert Pearson seemed a tad bored with Jacob's animosity. He waved a hand toward the door he had just walked through.

"Who is your client?" Bella spat out, she was tired of this vampire's theatrics. She dug her nails into Jacob's palm as she tried to keep herself calm. If this vampire had powers she would stand in front of Jacob and protect him, she knew from experience she was immune. Her time in Italy had taught her that valuable lesson.

Albert Pearson smiled widely, showing off a set of perfectly white teeth. Bella shuddered. "You might as well come out, sir." He called into the room behind him. "You were wrong, she brought the dog with her after all."

Jacob and Bella stood still like statues, their eyes trained on the door behind the revolting Albert Pearson. Slowly, as if in a dream, the mysterious client emerged. Bella half expected to see Aro or one of the Volturi leaders come out into the light, but it was none of those. The breath was stolen from her body and she heard Jacob let out an expletive as none other than the supposedly dead Edward Cullen stepped out to face them. "Hello, Bella." He said softly as his amber eyes locked with hers as if they were the only two people in the room.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


	8. Chapter 8

**Lost in Translation**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the kind reviews. Nikki **_

**Part Seven-Bella the Wildcat**

Bella couldn't believe it. She had to blink a couple of times to make sure that Edward Cullen was actually standing before her, that it was not some illusion dreamt up by her messed up mind. She felt Jacob shudder in front of her and it pulled her out of her funk. She held onto his hand a little tighter as she came to stand beside him. She noticed Edward's eyes follow her every movement as well as the fact that she was holding onto Jacob as if her life depended on it. His amber eyes continued to bore into her the longer she never said anything, and it made her feel uncomfortable and ungainly. In fact Bella could feel herself shrinking back into the girl she used to be, the complaint version of herself who forgave him everything.

"You never change do you, Jacob Black?" Edward's words startled her and she glanced up at Jacob who had a fierce expression on his face. His eyes had turned coal black and he looked as if he was struggling not to phase and rip Edward to pieces. He hadn't spoken one word so that had to mean Edward was reading his mind. Bella forced herself to look at Edward, seeing him so close, looking exactly the same as she always remembered him was doing funny things to her insides. "Your internal rants just show you up for the violent creature you are." Edward continued. "Bella doesn't deserve to be around such an animal."

A growl erupted from Jacob's chest, his skin rippled alarmingly. Bella dug her nails into the palm of his hand literally drawing blood. Her move made Jacob glance down at her for a second. "Do not let him bait you, Jake." She was surprised that she sounded so calm, considering the tumultuous emotions she was feeling inside. "That's what he wants."

Her words seemed to pierce Jacob's psyche. He continued to look into her eyes as he drew in sharp breaths. Eventually he stopped shaking and Bella saw the fire die in his eyes a little. She squeezed his hand and he did the same in response. Edward seemed bemused as he watched their silent interaction. What he saw displeased him as his brow furrowed and he looked perplexed. "It is at times like these I wish I could read you, Bella." He turned to stare at Bella again and she recoiled a little.

"I thought you were dead, burned in the fire." Bella felt Jacob slip an arm around her waist. His warmth infused her with a little more confidence and she stood taller, doing her best to gaze at Edward with an indifferent expression. She didn't want him to see the effect he was having on her inside. "Are the others alive too?"

"Yes, all of us." Edward's face changed and he now looked weary. He pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers, an old habit which Bella knew meant he was feeling pressured. "We had no choice but to fake our demise, Bella." He sighed heavily before gazing at her again, his eyes now registering pain and hurt. "The Volturi were coming to check up on you. You recall the promise we made in Italy to the leaders?" His pointed question stole the breath from Bella's body. She jackknifed as if she had been stabbed, and it was only Jacob's hold on her that stopped her pitching forward onto the floor.

"Bells?" Jacob didn't know what to think. Promise to the Volturi leaders? What promise? Bella had never spoken about this to him before. Italy was a sore subject between them and they had only really scratched the surface. He helped Bella up and was stunned to see fear mixed with panic written all over her face. "Bells?" He whispered her name again and cupped her face between his hands. "What does he mean? What promise?"

Bella gulped back her tears as she stared into his worried face. She had almost forgotten about the Volturi. Had placed the horror of her time there in a secret box in her head. Allowing herself to dwell on what she had seen and heard, and how frightened out of her wits she had been, would mean she would never have been able to sleep at night again. Sometimes she slipped; the box would snap open in her head and she would suffer a bone chilling nightmare, seeing again the horrified faces of the innocent tourists as they realised they were facing their doom. The screams, the blood curdling screams were the worst part. The doors had closed on the tourists as Edward and Alice had led her away, but she had still heard the screams. Bella clutched onto Jacob's arms, her fingers digging into his flesh as she tried to tell him about the promise that had been wrenched from them by Aro. That at a certain point in the future, if he allowed them to leave, Bella would go through with the change and become one of them.

Jacob witnessed the flickering emotions crossing her face, and it hurt him to see her so scared. She was literally petrified, and because she was feeling it, it began to infect him too. He hauled her against his chest and wrapped his strong arms around her, whispering soothing words into her ear. He ignored Cullen's heavy sigh. All he concentrated on was Bella as she trembled and shook in his embrace. "It's alright, honey. It's okay. Nothing and no one is going to hurt you."

Bella felt like she was drowning. The happy ever after which had so nearly been within her grasp faded. Her heart clenched in her chest and she actually felt as if she was dying from a heart attack. It hurt so much to think what she was now going to lose. No longer did she want to be a cold, dead thing that existed on the edges of society. She wanted to live, she longed to live so badly. And here was Edward again, the harbinger of her doom. Anger hit her like a bolt out of the blue, anger at Edward and all he brought with him. This was his fault, all his fault. He should have left her alone, but no, his own selfish wants were going to destroy her for a third time.

Bella pulled away from Jacob, a fierce energy pushing adrenaline through her veins. She was like a she devil as her hands clenched into fists and her body stiffened. Bella felt as if she could burst into flames. Perhaps she was borrowing Jacob's heat, perhaps the fire had been building inside her for months, the fire of her rage. The rage she should have unleashed the first time Edward had come back into her life and dragged her to the pit of hell. "I hate you." She screamed at Edward. "I hate you. Do you hear? I hate you."

Edward crumbled under her onslaught. She cursed him over and over, only Jacob's strong hold on her arms holding her back from attacking Edward. She unleashed months, years worth of anger and hurt all at once. She was like a wild thing as she thrashed in Jacob's hold as she fought him to get to Edward. "You should have stayed dead." She spat. "You should have stayed DEAD."

"Bella..." Edward fell back into a chair and put his head in hands as she continued to curse him. "I did it for you, to keep you safe." He whined like a little boy who had been chastised by his mother. "I did it so they would have no reason to go after you. Now that they think we are all gone, they will not trouble you...we can...we can...build our life together..." He raised his head, his perfectly coiffed hair was mussed up from where he had slid his fingers into it. His perfection had been ruined.

"How can you build a life when you are already dead?" Bella hissed nastily.

Her words were like a slap in the face. Edward recoiled and curled away from her. He had never witnessed such ferocity from Bella before and it both stunned and frightened him in equal measure. In his eyes he had done the best for her, kept her safe in the only way he knew how. He couldn't tell her his plans, the Volturi would have seen through it all if Bella had known. She had to look like she was grieving for him and his family. It had to look real. He felt a small hurt was worth the larger gain. They would be together in the end, and she could remain human for longer than they anticipated if she wanted to. He had done all this for her and this is how she treated him. He couldn't understand her. It was galling to admit to himself but he never had. Bella had stopped speaking. He dared to look at her again, only to see her wrapped up in the dog's arms, her head pressed to his chest as she sobbed hysterically. It seemed the anger had left her. The dog was stroking her hair and whispering useless, pointless words in her ears. Phrases that meant nothing!

Edward stood up gracefully and combed his fingers through his hair and adjusted his clothing. "I know you are in pain, my love." He said softly. Jacob growled at him when he used the word _love,_ but Edward would not be put off. "I cannot take back the hurt you have endured at my loss, but it was the only way. The only way I had to keep you safe. The money is all there, Bella. So is the house. It all belongs to you. All of it. You can live in the house, go to college. I know it will take a while for you to forgive me. But in time..."

Jacob had heard enough. He carefully disentangled himself from Bella and stalked toward Edward, he towered above him, his eyes darkening and his expression fierce. "I would rip you apart if we were not in the middle of a crowded city, but then again perhaps that's why you dragged Bella here to protect your skinny little ass? Stay away from Bella and stay away from Forks. The treaty is null and void. If I catch you skulking around. I will kill you."

Edward's top lip curled backwards. "I am only here for Bella. Your empty threats are meaningless."

Even though it nearly broke his fist, Jacob punched Edward hard on the jaw. Cullen reeled back a little, rubbing his jaw absently as if he did feel phantom pain. "You only hurt yourself." He sneered at Jacob.

"Felt good though." Jacob's quick healing was kicking in already. The skin across his bloody knuckles began to knit together and the sharp pain receded. He turned his back on the glowering leech and took hold of Bella's hand in his good one. "Come on, honey. We're done here."

"Bella?" Edward's pained voice made her look at him, an inscrutable expression on her face. She neither looked angry or hurt. Her red rimmed eyes were blank as she regarded him. "Bella, surely we need to talk?"

Bella didn't answer. Instead she laced her fingers with Jacob's and flashed him a watery smile. "You're right, Jake." She echoed him. "We're done here."

* * *

Bella was silent on the drive back. Jacob kept giving her worried glances. He hated to see her so preoccupied, and he hoped she wasn't regretting how it had ended with the bloodsucker. He was still having a hard time believing that the Cullen's had concocted such a ruse. The only good thing was that they had no crypt to come back to, and it seemed that the future generations of La Push would hopefully be free of their prescence. From what little Bella had revealed about the Volturi, they sounded like a nasty bunch of bastards, and this would doubly mean that the Cullen's would have to stay under the radar, and keep away from any old haunts.

After two hours of silence Jacob couldn't take it anymore. He pulled into the car park of a motel and parked up. Bella looked at him in confusion when he killed the engine. "Why have we stopped?"

"Because I can't take much more of this tension. I'm sick of you shutting me out. Just talk to me?" Jacob demanded. "Tell me what's going through that head of yours." He saw tears well in her eyes and he sighed, giving in and hugging her to his hot body. "I'm sorry." He pressed a kiss into her hair. "I shouldn't push, but I'm worried."

Bella closed her eyes and let him comfort her for a moment before she pulled away and swiped at the few tears on her face which had managed to escape. "No, I'm sorry. This has all been a huge shock. I never expected any of it. I just feel like such a fool. I grieved for that...that...whole family. Not just Edward. I feel betrayed by them all."

"I know, honey. I never saw it that way. I forgot you thought of them all as..as..." He struggled to say the word family because to him they would always be cold hearted vampires and noting else. To him they had just shown their true colours. The Cullen's were selfish in every regard. It was in their nature, no matter how often they tried to refute it. Why else would they have allowed Edward to carry out this insane plan? He had manipulated Bella all over again.

Bella had to smile as she watched his struggle to understand. He was so kind, even now trying to be empathetic. She touched his face with the back of her hand and stroked his cheek. "I love you. You know that right?"

Jacob grinned at her suddenly, it lit up his whole face and made Bella's smile widen. Her hurt began to ease a little. She wouldn't allow Edward Cullen to drag her down anymore. She was done thinking about him. In a way he had done her a favour. She no longer had to feel guilty about his death, and the threat of the Volturi was gone for good. Bella glanced behind at the small motel. It was getting late and she didn't feel like sitting cooped up in the car. She wanted something else instead. As if he could read her mind Jacob put his hand over hers and nodded toward the motel. "Think they have any free rooms?"

"I hope they do." Bella said meaningfully as their eyes locked.

Jacob's grin widened. They both climbed out of the car hurriedly, suddenly eager to find out if their hopes were true. Jacob took Bella's hand in his own and they ran quickly toward the reception area, and when Bella started to fall behind, Jacob picked her up in his arms and carried her the rest of the way.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


	9. Chapter 9

**Lost in Translation**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the kind reviews. Nikki **_

**Part Eight-Loss of a Leader**

Bella lay on her stomach, her chin resting on her hands as she gazed at Jacob adoringly. He was lying beside her, his fingers trailing down the smooth skin of her back. A fine coating of perspiration covered Bella's body, creating a sheen across her skin, making her glow under the dim light shining from the bedside lamp. To Jacob she looked like a goddess. Her eyes were bright and lambent as she smiled at him. "I never knew it could be like that. I mean I hoped but..." She paused as her emotions overwhelmed her a little. "It was my first time and it was, just so, so..." Why couldn't she find the right words?

Jacob smiled at her indulgently as he sensed her frustration. "There are no words to describe how it felt, honey." He leaned in for a gentle kiss. He loved the feel of her lips moving against his. It was something he never thought he would get to experience. Making love to Bella had surpassed everything he had ever dreamed or imagined. The small motel room may be a little dingy, and hardly the most romantic place to have sex for the first time, but to him and to her, it felt magical. Neither of them took notice of their surroundings, they had become lost in each other, in the feeling of finally reaching that pinnacle of happiness and emotional well being when you finally knew you had found _the one_. Your soul mate. Bella would never again question the choices she had made. There was no longer any lingering doubt that Jacob was her forever now.

"Can I ask you something, Bells?" Jacob asked after a while.

Bella was on the verge of sleeping, and his question made her twist her head to look at him. "You can ask me anything."

Jacob continued to stroke her back. His ministrations were making her eyes droop again, she felt sated and totally relaxed after their energetic lovemaking and she was having a hard time fighting the tiredness. "What made you change your mind before the wedding?" He paused when he saw the flicker of unease cross her face. He knew he shouldn't have brought the aborted wedding to the bloodsucker up now, but he had always wanted to know why she had called a halt to proceedings at the last moment, after being so sure of the future she wanted. It had seemed strange to him at the time, not that he hadn't been thankful, but she had never really explained the reasons behind her abrupt decision. Then the fire had happened and he had been loathe to bring the subject up again after she was left bereft and emotionally fragile. But now that it had been revealed that the Cullen's were alive, he felt safe to ask her.

Bella rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. She knew she owed him a proper explanation, but it was so hard to put into words. It all seemed like a lifetime ago, her whole world had changed so much in a short space of time. It wasn't something she wanted to revisit right now, but who knew when they would have uninterrupted time alone to talk like this again. She felt him touch her brow and stroke the worry lines away. She smiled at him weakly and took his hand in her own, kissing his palm and then pressing it to her face. Bella needed to feel him. "It all started before the newborn battle, just after our kiss." She glanced at him as she saw his eyes close in remembered hurt at her former rejection of his love. She laced her fingers with his and held on tight. "Do you want me to continue? I know this must be bringing up bad memories."

"I'm the one who asked." Jacob rested his head next to hers and forced himself to push the unhappy memories from his mind. She was here with him now. What was the point hanging onto old pain? "Continue."

"Okay." Bella looked directly at him as she carried on speaking. "It was hard facing Edward again after we kissed. He knew what had happened. He swore he hadn't seen but heard your thoughts."

"Did you believe him? I can imagine him being a peeping tom." Jacob said bitterly.

"We'll never know." Bella squeezed his hand. "As soon as I looked upon his devastated face and he told me he knew, I felt different. Then he said the words I'd been hiding from out loud. He called me out on the fact that I loved you..."

"I told you that plenty of times." Jacob rose up and gazed down at her. "Why didn't you believe me?"

"I don't know." Bella shrugged helplessly. "I was deeply in denial. But hearing him saying it, made it real, and of course the memory of that amazing kiss was fresh in my mind." She saw him smile and some of her anxiety eased. "After Victoria was finally vanquished and I learned that you were injured...god, Jake, that was the worst time of my life. I wanted to run to you straight away, but the Volturi were hovering about and I had to show that I was still committed to Edward, but I am not sure I put on a suitable performance. That little creep Jane, I am sure, was dubious. Perhaps that would explain why they came back so soon to check on me, and that's what prompted the Cullen's to fake their deaths." Bella closed her eyes.

"I wish you had stayed with me, Bells. I wish that you had felt able to let me in sooner." Jacob saw a tear escape from under her closed lids and he kissed it away. "You don't have to say anymore. I can see its hurting you to remember."

"No." Bella opened her eyes again and cupped his cheek in her hand. "I want to tell you. Letting you go was the single most difficult decision of my life, and I can tell you as soon as I pulled away from your house I was in floods of tears and deeply regretting my decision. I had to pull over because I couldn't see through my tears. I loved you, and it was enough. More than enough to make me stay. But I had just come back from a fraught meeting with the Volturi. I was scared and felt so alone, and very trapped. I cried for a week, solid. Edward was tormented to see me so, but as usual my stubborn self wouldn't admit the truth. I was letting you go for your own good, that was my excuse to myself. But as time went on I couldn't justify it anymore. I didn't want to be a vampire, I didn't want to leave Forks or my dad, and I didn't want to leave you. I couldn't stay away. Edward knew it, and Alice had seen it. So, after a few weeks passed, I finally plucked up the courage to say what everyone already knew, and the wedding was called off. And the first thing I did was..."

"To come driving that truck like a demon down my driveway." Jacob grinned at the memory of a harassed looking Bella, her eyes wild and a manic air about her as she braked hard, just managing to stop the Chevy before it hit the house. He had come running out, shocked to see her, and not best pleased. They had stood opposite each other yelling and cursing until she had blurted out her news. She wasn't getting married. He had picked her up and nearly squeezed the life out of her.

"You were so pissed at me." Bella traced her fingers over his mouth, glad to see the amused smile lighting up his face. "Rightly so of course."

"Not for long though." Jacob leaned in for another scorching kiss. "I love you, Bella." He felt his arousal building up again, and by the heated look in her beautiful brown eyes, he could see she felt the same.

"I love you too." Bella whispered as she pressed her mouth back onto his.

* * *

It was with reluctance that they both left the motel the next morning. The night they had spent there would be burned into their memory. They had spent a lot of time talking, as well as having sex, and had made some tentative plans for the future. Jacob had asked Bella if she would move in with him onto the reservation. She had worried that it might be a little soon, but he had eased her fears, pointing out that enough time had been wasted. He would turn eighteen in a few months and he was determined to get married. He was certain that they belonged together, he had no doubts, and after the amazing night they had spent together, neither did she. However they had decided to keep this part of their plan secret, until they felt Charlie especially was able to cope with the news. Bella knew that her father would not be pleased she wanted to move out of home. In his eyes she and Jacob were too young. But they were both older than their years. Circumstances had forced them to grow up quickly.

The drive home seemed much shorter than the journey to Seattle. Now the worry of the meeting was behind them, they could relax, and became excited as they talked about their plans for the future. Bella had decided to forgo college. She would take a course on-line instead, and go to the local community college for classes. She planned to get a part time job to support herself in between this. As for Jacob he was revisiting his plans to open a garage of his own. Obviously it would start off small, but he had the set up already. His garage was full to bursting with everything he needed to make a start, and he had already gained a reputation on the reservation and beyond for his talent at fixing the most obscure mechanical problem. He hoped that as word of mouth spread, and with a little advertising, he might make his dream come true. Now that he had Bella in his life, he felt he could achieve anything.

* * *

Jacob dropped Bella off at the Swan house. Their goodbyes lasted a long time. Neither wanted to part, but they had no choice. Jacob needed to get home and check on his father, and the pack. He kissed her deeply one last time, promising her he would be back later that night when Charlie was asleep. "I won't ever be able to sleep alone now. I wish you could move in tonight."

"Give me a chance to set the groundwork with dad first." Bella had flashed him an amused smile as he vented his frustration. "It won't be long."

"Every second away from you is too long." He leaned in for one last kiss before he watched Bella climb out of the car. He felt like he was leaving his heart behind as he slowly drove away and headed for home.

* * *

Jacob called out to his father when he came into the house. He was worried when he didn't get an answer. He checked the living room and the kitchen, but they were empty. A half eaten sandwich lay on the kitchen table and the television was playing to itself as if Billy had been interrupted suddenly. "Dad?" Jacob began to feel uneasy as he glanced into his father's bedroom and finally the bathroom. He had trouble opening the bathroom door, it was as if something was jammed behind it. Panic set in as he shoved on the door harder and it finally moved forward creating a small gap. There was just enough room for him to squeeze through. He had a bad feeling about what he was going to find on the other side of the door. The smell of vomit mixed with the odour of sweat made him gag a little and his worst fears were realised when he found Billy slumped in his wheelchair unconscious. He had been sick down his shirt and his medication had fallen to the floor. One hand was splayed as if he had been trying to reach for it before he slipped into a coma. "Dad." Jacob felt sick to his stomach as he quickly lifted his dad out of his chair and carried him to the main bedroom. He carefully put him in the recovery position, making sure that his airways were clear before he left to call for an ambulance.

* * *

Shock rippled around the reservation when the news leaked out that Billy was in hospital and in a serious condition. The waiting room was crowded as Bella, along with her father, all the pack, plus Sue Clearwater and some of the elders all congregated together. Everyone was silent. No one knew what to say. Nothing could make this better. Billy was beloved among his people, and they were all deeply worried. Jacob was talking to the doctors who were caring for his father, and when he came back to join them, his face was ashen. Bella immediately went to him and put her arms around his waist, resting her head on his chest. His arms encircled her and he rested his head on top of hers. Charlie came to stand beside him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Jacob didn't need to speak. Just by the devastated look on his face they could tell the news wasn't good.

* * *

"It looks like he was trying to take his medication when he had the heart attack." Jacob sat on one of the chairs in the waiting room, his elbows resting on his knees as he tried to keep the tears from spilling out of his eyes. Bella was cuddled up beside him. Her cheeks were wet with tears, and as she glanced at the other occupants of the room, she could see that they were all having a hard time controlling their emotions. Charlie had his arms around a weeping Sue Clearwater. His own face registered his devastation. He had already lost Harry. It was unthinkable that he might lose Billy too.

Old Quil, who seemed to have aged even more overnight, leaned heavily against his grandson. Quil put a steadying arm around his grandfather. Katie was on his other side, her eyes were locked on Jacob and were full of sympathy. The other pack members sat huddled in groups, all of them were as devastated as Jacob himself, especially Embry, Billy had been like a father to him. Sam and Leah sat together, their eyes far away. Bella guessed that Leah was revisiting her own grief at the loss of Harry. Seth hovered by his mother's side, unsure what to do. He suddenly looked very young and vulnerable again.

* * *

The wait for more news seemed interminable. Time slowed down to a crawl. Bella wished there was something she could do or say that would make things better. But there was nothing she could do but hold Jacob tightly and pray, as they were all praying. The hours passed slowly. Sam and Leah went to get food, no one felt like eating it, but the pack's high metabolism forced them to eat anyway. Charlie and the elders refused. Bella only ate because Jacob urged her too. He chewed his food slowly, methodically, his mind far away. He had called his sister's Rebecca and Rachel. The twins had not taken the news well. Rachel was on her way back to La Push from her college in Boston. Rebecca was much further away in another country. It would take her a couple of days to get there.

Time dragged on but everyone remained and continued their silent vigil for Billy Black. Finally as night began to draw in an exhausted looking surgeon came out of the operating theatre, still dressed in his scrubs. Jacob was on his feet straight away when the surgeon asked to speak to Billy's next of kin. Bella held tightly to Jacob's hand as the doctor sadly informed Jacob that they had done all they could but unfortunately Billy had passed away. "I can assure you he felt no pain." He said softly as he gazed in awe at the large gathering of people who were congregated in the room.

Bella watched as Jacob became dead still for a moment, his eyes registering his disbelief. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she slipped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. Behind her she heard the astonished whispers of the others. Sue Clearwater was weeping, and so was Leah and Katie. Charlie had approached the surgeon and was interrogating him as if he was conducting a police interview. His brown eyes, the mirror of his daughter's, were bright with tears as he tried to contain his emotions.

"Jake." Bella glanced up at him when she felt his whole body begin to shake. "Oh, Jake." She felt him away a little and didn't have the strength to keep him upright. Immediately his brothers swarmed around him as they carefully took Jacob's weight and steered him toward an empty seat. Bella swiftly sat beside him and curled her body around his as he began to cry. "I'm here. I'm here, sweetheart. I'm here." She whispered over and over. Jacob pulled her onto his lap and hugged her tightly to his body as he hid his face in the crook of her neck.

_**A/N-thank you for reading! **_


	10. Chapter 10

**Lost in Translation**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the kind reviews. Nikki **_

**Part Nine-The Letter**

Billy was buried in the traditional way. The whole reservation attended the burial of their beloved chieftain. Afterwards Bella could only remember vague details of the ceremony. Her whole focus had been on Jacob and her father. She was intensely worried about both of them. Her father had become practically mute since Billy's death. He seemed to be holding his grief inside. Bella wasn't even sure that Charlie had cried once. Even during the funeral he hid his emotions behind a stoical mask. While everyone else was crying, Charlie had a face of stone.

Bella was deeply concerned about Jacob too. He refused to take a quiet moment to process his loss. He threw himself into arrangements for the funeral, closeting himself with the elders and when he wasn't with the old men, he was out running with the pack, taking on longer and longer patrols. Bella had begged Sam and Leah to keep an eye on Jacob, but they reported back to her that he seemed to have shut down. Even his thoughts when he was phased were entirely focused on patrolling schedules or other inane information. Sam confessed it had been an old tactic he had used when he had imprinted on Emily and needed a way to keep his emotions hidden from his brothers.

The day had seemed long and by the end Bella had been exhausted. She hadn't been able to be by Jacob's side as he had duties to fulfil. He stood with the elders of the tribe as they paid tribute to Billy as a beloved chieftain, and a proud father of three children. Old Quil, who seemed to have the weight of the world on his shoulders, took the stand dressed in the tribe's traditional clothing, and began to speak in Quileute. Bella didn't understand what he was saying, but by the saddened looks on the other mourner's faces and the quiet sobbing she heard from some of them, it was heartfelt and deeply emotional. Then Jacob had stepped up. With his dark eyes glistening with unshed tears he had delivered an emotional speech about the man he was proud to have called his father. He then, to Bella's surprise, began to sing a song in his own language. She had never heard Jacob sing before and she was captivated by the deep rich tones of his voice. One by one the other elder's joined in, followed by the pack. By the end Bella's face was awash with tears, and so was many others. But when she glanced at her father, Charlie looked unmoved.

* * *

The twins Rebecca and Rachel had returned to the house which they had grown up in. Rebecca had brought her husband Solomon with her. He only spoke a few words of English so was unable to really interact with anyone. Rebecca too seemed distant from the place she had once called home. She gave obligatory answers whenever anyone spoke to her, but other than that she remained by her husband's side. She hardly took notice of her brother, and for this Bella took an immediate dislike to her.

Rachel on the other hand threw herself at Jacob as soon as she arrived home. She was in floods of tears and wouldn't be consoled. She insisted she wanted to know why Billy had been left alone without anyone to care for him. Jacob took her insinuations to heart; Bella could see he was deeply wounded by Rachel's words. She knew he was feeling guilty about not being there at the time. The very fact that they had both decided at the last minute to stay over in the motel, leaving only Sue to check on Billy once the next morning, made them both feel at fault. Although, as others reasonably pointed, out Billy could have had his heart attack when Jacob was on patrol or out shopping or working in the garage. Billy managed on his own fairly well most of the time, and didn't need someone at his beck and call every minute of the day. But it didn't stop the niggling doubts creeping in that if they had just come home instead of stopping, then Jacob may have noticed the signs that his father wasn't feeling his best.

It was with relief when the last of the mourners finally left the house. Rebecca and her husband left to go and stay in a motel, while Rachel went to stay with Sue and her family. She said she couldn't sleep in the same house her father had died alone and helpless. She had shot Jacob a resentful glare when she had said this barbed remark, and Bella had to keep her hands firmly by her sides in case she slapped Rachel. Leah could sense the tension and she had steered Rachel out of the house before she could say anymore.

Charlie was sitting outside alone drinking. He had a case of beer next to him and seemed determined to drink himself into a stupor. Bella didn't know which way to turn. She was torn between comforting her dad and comforting Jacob. She wished she could split herself in two, but that wasn't possible. She had to make a choice, and as much as it hurt her, she had to make Jacob her priority. She had let him down too often in the past not to put him first.

"Hey." Bella sat beside him. Jacob was sitting on the couch, a letter in his hands. He was twirling the envelope over and over between his fingers, his eyes riveted to it, as if he opened it, it would explode like some kind of incendiary bomb. She put her hands over his stop his movement. "Jake? Talk to me?"

"What is there to say, Bella?" Jacob replied bitterly. "He's dead. As far as my sisters are concerned my neglect more or less killed him."

"Your sisters should take a look at themselves before they go chucking any accusations around. Where the hell have they been for the last god knows how many years?" Bella was livid. How dare they try and make Jacob feel guilty for something that wasn't his fault? He had been Billy's carer for years while his so called sisters swanned off to get married and go to college. They had hardly bothered to come home and visit, especially in Rebecca's case. They rarely phoned. They were selfish, completely self-absorbed. Bella was infuriated, but she had to keep calm. Jacob didn't need to hear her thoughts about his siblings. They were still his family despite everything. "I'm sorry, Jake. I just mean that what happened to Billy was not your fault. You cared for him and saw to his every need. He was well looked after and happy. He loved you, Jake. He was so proud of you. I heard Billy telling my dad so many times. It was just something that happened. Please don't blame yourself."

"If I hadn't suggested taking that room…" Jacob put his head in his hands, dropping the letter onto the floor as he did so.

Bella picked it up and looked at it curiously. It had Jacob's name scrawled across the front in shaky writing. She rubbed Jacob's back absently as she stared at it. Was this Billy's writing? Bella pulled at Jacob's hands until they fell away from his face. "Listen to me, okay. We were both complicit in deciding to stay over. And before you protest, we deserved some time alone. And no you didn't leave Billy in the lurch. You made arrangements for him to be checked on overnight and the next day. Sue did her best. When she checked on Billy in the morning he seemed a little tired, but okay. It was a heart attack, Jake. It was sudden and couldn't have been foreseen. So stop beating yourself up about taking one damn moment for yourself to have a bit of pleasure. I loved that time with you and never want to have the memory tainted with regrets. Do you hear? Billy wouldn't want that with either." She declared passionately.

Tears spilled out of Jacob's eyes at her words. Bella put her arms around him as best she could and hugged him close to her body as he cried silently. His whole body shook with the force of his tears, and he gripped her back tightly, nearly stealing the breath from her body as he held onto the only thing he had left that made his life worth living.

* * *

Jacob's tears were cathartic. He had been trying so hard to remain strong and focused on giving his father a good send off, that he hadn't given himself time to just let out his grief. Afterwards he felt extremely tired but a lot calmer. He pulled Bella onto his lap and hugged her, running his fingers through her hair as he opened up about Billy, and how much he was going to miss him. They talked for a long time, sharing memories of the man they both loved and deeply respected.

"Did your dad write this?" Bella asked as she finally brought up the letter. She held it out to Jacob and he took it, once again twirling the envelope agitatedly through his fingers. Bella put her hand over his again. "Do you want me to open it?"

Jacob nodded and handed it back to her. "I'm scared about what is inside. Old Quil gave it to me after the funeral. Apparently my dad wrote it a few weeks ago and asked Old Quil to pass it on to me if anything happened." His words were full of meaning and Bella raised her eyebrows in surprise. Had Billy had an omen that something was going to happen to him? She didn't say anything but just tore the envelope open and took out the letter inside. Something else also fell out. Bella was shocked to see a ring set with a tiny diamond fall into the palm of her hand. "That's my mom's ring." Jacob said in awe as he took it from her and held it up to the light.

"Do you want me to read the letter?" Bella asked quietly as Jacob continued to study the ring. It looked so small and delicate in his large hand.

"Yes, please." He tugged Bella closer and she lay against his chest as she held the letter up in front of her.

_Jake, _

_I feel the need to write this. Something tells me I'm not going to be here for much longer. My bones have been aching abominably the last few weeks, and I find myself drifting further and further away from the here and now, and thinking about the past. I've been dreaming about your mother a lot of late. I see her beautiful face as soon as I close my eyes at night, and I can see she is trying to tell me something, although I cannot hear her words. _

_Every day that passes I miss her more and more, and I just long to be with her. I feel that my job is now done. I look at you and see a strong, vital, amazing young man, a leader among men. You have taken up your birth right, and I couldn't have been more proud than the day you swore an oath in front of the elders that you would uphold our laws and protect the tribe. I could sense your mother was right there with us son. I felt I could almost see her if I closed my eyes and reached out to touch her. _

_The love I see you have for Bella reminds me of the love that your mother and I shared. Bella shares many of the same traits as Sarah. She is loving, selfless and fiercely loyal. I can see by the way she looks at you that she adores you very much. Enclosed is the ring that I gave to Sarah when I asked her to marry me. I have kept it all these years to hand on to you. I know that you want to marry Bella, and when the time feels right to you, I want you to use your mothers ring. Call it the wish of a foolish old man. I would like to see it passed on to the next generation. _

_I love you, Jake. I will always be with you in your heart and in your memories. _

_Love,_

_Dad_

Bella stopped reading and turned to look at Jacob. Like her his eyes were wet with tears. It seemed that Billy had an inkling that his time was coming to an end, and he had written these last words as a way to assure his son that he was at peace with it. Bella was so thankful that Billy had put pen to paper. He had been able to do something she could not. He had given Jacob the peace that he was craving.

Jacob held the ring between his fingers and gazed at Bella with such love in his eyes that it made a lump come into her throat. "We can't let the old man down, honey. You heard him." He paused for a moment as he took her left hand and gently squeezed it. "Marry me?"

Bella burst into more tears. Her throat felt so tight that she couldn't speak. Instead she nodded her head. He grinned at her; it lit up his whole face as he gently put his mother's ring on Bella's finger and then hugged her so tight that the breath was stolen from her body.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Lost in Translation**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the kind reviews. Nikki **_

**Part Ten-Sharing the News**

Not everyone received the news of Bella and Jacob's engagement with congratulations. Rebecca sneered that it was a bit unseemly seeing as they had just buried their last remaining parent. Rachel was incensed that Jacob had used Sarah's ring. "That was supposed to be passed down to me and Becks." She actually tried to prise the ring off of Bella's hand much to their horror. Jacob had to hold his sister back as she was so enraged.

"It was dad's wish that I use mom's ring to propose to Bella." Jacob had retorted, angered by Rachel's reaction. He showed her the letter that Billy had written a few weeks before. It did nothing to calm her temper.

Rachel shoved it back at him. "You always were his favourite. Don't expect me at your wedding." She had flounced out in a tantrum. Rebecca had just shaken her head at her brother and followed after her twin, her silent husband following after her.

Bella had been distraught by their reactions; it had taken the sheen off of her happiness. Yes, she could sort of understand some of the things they were saying, but to blatantly disregard their father's own wishes and to go off at Jacob like that was unforgiveable. He had been the one to stay and take care of Billy. Where had they been? Travelling off to distant lands and attending a prestigious college. The twins had been able to leave and live the life they wanted, how dare they begrudge Jacob his own chance of happiness?

"It's okay, honey." Jacob cuddled her close and kissed the top of her head. He hadn't been surprised by the twin's reactions to his news. It was sad to admit but Rebecca and Rachel were strangers to him now. They had already left home when he was fairly young and he saw them so rarely they had nothing to talk about. "Just let it go. This is about you and me, remember? Don't let them spoil it." He smiled his special smile and Bella couldn't help but return it.

"I just hoped they would find it within themselves to just be pleased for us." Bella sighed and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him.

* * *

Charlie was the next recipient of their news. It had been hard to track him down. He had taken to going on long walks by himself. He still hadn't shown much emotion since Billy's death. He had gone straight back to work the next day. Bella knew that Charlie was just like her with the way they dealt with things that they couldn't handle, they shut down, trying to numb their emotions so they wouldn't have to feel. Bella had witnessed this when Harry had died. Charlie had retreated into himself, and it was only the fact the he still had Billy to help him through his grief, which enabled him to come out the other side.

But Charlie was alone now. His two best friends had died before their time and he had no wife to support him. Renee had sent a terse message to her ex-husband, expressing her sorrow at Billy's passing. But she made no effort to come and see him. Bella had tried to get her father to open up on the day of the funeral but he had avoided her attempts to get him to talk. He just wanted to be left alone. He was reacting so much like she had been when Edward left that it frightened her. She knew how self-destructive this could be.

So when Jacob and Bella finally managed to get Charlie's attention, it was with caution that she told him about her engagement to Jacob. First of all she showed him Billy's letter. Charlie read it slowly before glancing at her left hand and studying the delicate ring that used to belong to Sarah. "He knew." He whispered. "Billy knew he was going to die." He swallowed thickly and held out his hand to Bella. She put her left hand in his and watched as he rubbed his thumb over the small diamond.

"My dad knew how much I loved Bella, Charlie." Jacob took Bella's other hand in his warm one and kissed the back of it. "It's what he wanted."

Moisture sprang in Charlie's eyes as he looked at both of them. The hand that was holding onto Bella's began to tremble. "It was our hope that the two of you would get together. After everything that happened with Edward…" He paused and wiped his face with his other hand. "You've always been like a son to me, Jake. How could I be anything but happy for the two of you?" The tears that Charlie had been holding back since Billy's death finally began to fall.

Bella felt her own face becoming wet and when she looked at Jacob she saw his eyes glimmering. She sat next to her father and put her arms around him. Charlie's head fell to her shoulder as he wept silently. Jacob sat on his other side and embraced both of them. His eyes locked with Bella's as they held tightly to each other.

* * *

The pack were delighted for them, none of them were surprised. Jacob had never made a secret of his wish to marry Bella someday. Even though they were both still very young in years, they didn't want to wait. After everything they and the others had lived through, and losing so many people that they loved, it just made them feel more than ready to settle down. Life was short and you never knew when it could be taken away. Jacob was nearing eighteen and they decided as soon as he was legal they would tie the knot.

Theirs was not the only engagement. Sam and Leah announced they were getting married. Sam had never married Emily. They had lived together but had never made it official. It had been the one thing Sam had managed to wiggle out of even though Emily had tried her hardest to get him to make a date. Like Jacob and Bella they were eager to make it official. They had been separated long enough and just wanted to get on with living their life. Leah confessed she wanted to give up phasing. She hoped that with time her fertility would be restored. She was desperate for a family.

The whole pack including Jacob, Bella and Kim celebrated quietly on First beach that night. They built a small bonfire and sat around it sharing stories of the past and talking about Billy, Harry and all the others they missed. It got quite emotional at times, but was cathartic for all of them. It felt as if times were changing and they all yearned for nothing but peace. They talked and drank long into the night, and when the morning finally dawned over the ocean, the fire had died and the pack fell asleep where they were. Bella slept peacefully in Jacob's arms, both of them feeling hope for the future for the first time since Billy's passing.

* * *

Bella was at home packing. She was getting her stuff ready to move into Jacob's. A knock at the door interrupted her endeavours. She frowned as she put down the books she had been sorting through and reluctantly went to answer the door. She hadn't been expecting visitors. Bella trudged down the stairs and opened the front door. "Hello."

A delivery man stood on her doorstep. "Isabella Swan?" She nodded in confirmation. He handed her a parcel and asked her to sign for it. Bella felt confused. Who on earth would be sending her this? If it was Renee she knew her mother would have told her. She thanked the delivery man and shut the door. For some reason she felt ambivalent about opening it. The very fact the sender had written her full name instead of just Bella, set her teeth on edge. She took a seat at the kitchen table and stared at it for a long time before building up the courage to open it.

Bella ripped the brown paper off to reveal a small wooden box. The wood was dark and highly polished. It looked like an old fashioned jewellery box. A white envelope was laid on top. As soon as she saw the fine script on the front she knew who had sent the parcel. "Dammit Edward." She cursed loudly. "Why can't you leave me alone?" She felt like tearing the envelope to shreds and burning the box, but she knew she had to at least read the letter to see what he had to say. Who knew what he was planning now? Taking a deep breath she slit the envelope and pulled out the letter.

_My darling,_

_Our last meeting was fraught. I never meant for you to be hurt, but I really had no choice at the time. The Volturi were a threat and I had to make sure that no danger was ever going to befall you again because of me and your association with my family. It was with great reluctance we carried out our plan. It grieved us all deeply that in carrying out our plan you would get hurt. At the time I could see no other course to take. I apologise profusely for putting you through so much sorrow. In my own defence it was purely for love of you that I went through with it. Your safety has always been my top priority. _

_I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me my love. My intentions were honourable throughout, even if right now you are unable to see them that way. Alice has told me she can longer see your future. It has become hazy and_ _hard to read. I can only presume that you have pledged yourself to Jacob Black. I cannot pretend that I think he is worthy of your love, Bella. He is a shape shifter, and they are known for their hot temperament and general lack of manners. However I know from reading his mind that Black is very much in love with you. _

_It is impossible that his feelings will ever outweigh mine. I have and will love you for eternity. What keeps me sane is the thought that our love transcends yours with his. Our love is pure and will always remain so. He is what he is. _

_I worry for your comfort my love. I have sent you what was promised. Enclosed are the deeds for the house in New Hampshire as well as the key to the safety deposit box which contains all of my mother's jewellery. The five million dollars which is merely a portion of my estate still awaits you whenever you need it. I cannot imagine Black will ever be able to provide adequately for your needs dearest Bella. This is my way of making certain you are well provided for when you gather the courage to leave him. For I can foresee your association with him will not last once you are forced to live in relative poverty day after day. _

_I love you Bella, always._

_Your Edward _

"You can't be for real?" Bella said aloud in disbelief. She had never felt so angry in her life. How dare he? "Bastard." She cursed as she opened the box and stared at the contents. Inside was as he had described. It contained the deeds for the house in New Hampshire, a key to a safety deposit box and details of a bank account set up in her name. Bella quickly stuffed everything back in the box. Jacob was due to pick her up soon and she didn't want him to see this. She wrapped the brown paper back around the box and shoved the envelope inside. After using thick brown tape to seal up the parcel she used a black marker pen to scribble over her name and address, then carefully in large letters she wrote on it _RETURN TO SENDER_. Satisfied with her decision, Bella grabbed her coat and left to post it. Let it go to never, never land where it belonged.

_**A/N-only the epilogue to go guys….Thanks for reading!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Lost in Translation**

Disclaimer: all character's and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Epilogue-Seven Years Later**

Jacob came up behind Bella and slipped his arms around her waist. She smiled as she felt his warm hands gently caress the bump under her maternity dress. As if the baby inside could feel his touch it kicked, startling Jacob, and making Bella laugh at his surprised expression. "Gotcha!"

"Jeez, he's a feisty one, isn't he?" Jacob joined in the laughter as he kissed the back of her neck.

"Wonder where he gets that from, huh?" Bella glanced behind her, arching her eyebrows meaningfully.

"Not from me, honey. I am the calmest person I know." Jacob twisted her around in his arms so she was facing him. He smiled at her lovingly as he lowered his head to press a kiss onto her inviting lips, when they were suddenly interrupted by the whining voice of their three year old daughter, Shannon.

"Daddy, it went down my dress." She pouted as she held up the long skirts of her velvety, purple dress. It was covered in tomato sauce.

Bella groaned as she shot Jacob an annoyed glance. She had only just finished dressing her daughter and curling her hair. Now she would have to find another dress for her to wear, and it would make them late. Jacob was supposed to have been keeping an eye and making sure Shannon didn't spill any of her breakfast. "Tomato sauce, Jake?" She bent down and caught hold of Shannon's hand. "On pancakes?"

"What can I say?" Jacob shrugged as he grinned sheepishly. "She has eclectic tastes like her old man. Don't you Shan?" He winked at his daughter who giggled.

"Come on, Missy." Bella said in a mock stern voice as she began to steer her daughter out of the room. "You'll have to wear the pink dress after all."

"Hate pink." Shannon complained. "Wan' purple…."

Jacob tried not to laugh as he heard his daughter complain all the way to her room.

* * *

Charlie fiddled with his tie nervously. He glanced at the clock and sweat broke out on his forehead. Why was it so hot? It was Forks for goodness sake, not the Mediterranean. He fidgeted with the cuffs of his suit and stared down the aisle. Where was she? He heard a chuckle and he turned and glared at Jacob. Why did his son-in-law have to be so freaking tall? He dwarfed Charlie and made him feel like a midget. He was nervous enough as it was.

"Grandpa?" Shannon called out his name and waved furiously at him. Was she wearing her purple jeans? He saw Jacob shrug. "Did she ruin her dress again?" He guessed in resignation.

"'Fraid so. Tomato sauce this time. Bells tried to get her to put on the pink one, but you know Shan and purple." Jacob saw Charlie roll his eyes. "Don't worry she'll be here."

"Easy for you to say." Charlie tugged on the collar of his shirt as he waved back at his granddaughter. Bella was sitting beside her, trying to keep Shannon still in her seat.

"She loves you, Charlie." Jacob said softly as he put his hand on the older man's shoulder. "You have nothing to worry about. It's natural for the bride to be late." He became misty eyed as he thought about his own wedding day. "I mean Bells was nearly half an hour late for ours."

"Only because she nearly broke her leg walking in them ridiculous heels. It took me an age to pull the damn stiletto out of the drain and I hurt my back." Charlie complained. The sudden sound of an organ starting up made him jump out of his skin. "Dammit." He cursed quietly.

"Here we go." Jacob tried not to laugh as Charlie pulled at his tie and the cuffs of his suit. His forehead was shiny with perspiration. Jacob had never seen Bella's father so nervous. He glanced across the church and saw his brothers. They were lounging about; most not happy they had been forced into confining suits. Sam was trying to hold his twin daughters in place as they craned their necks trying to catch sight of their grandmother and their mother coming down the aisle.

"There's Seff." Little Bethany yelled loudly, her sister echoing her. They escaped Sam's hold and fled down the aisle toward their grandmother.

Shannon saw her friends running off and slipped out of Bella's arms and followed them. Bella tried to stop her, but a wave of morning sickness made her stay rooted in her seat. She paled and put her hand over her protruding stomach. "Don't be sick, don't be sick." She said under her breath.

Sue smiled widely when she saw all the girls come careering toward her. She held onto Seth's arm as they gathered around her and looked up at her in delight. Sue could hear Leah cursing her daughter's behind her.

"Can we have flowers?" Bethany asked as she reached up and snatched Sue's bouquet out of her hands.

"I want some." Her sister, Beatrice, grabbed the flowers from her twin's grasp and the bouquet fell apart onto the floor. "Now look what you did?" She stamped her foot.

"You did it." Bethany raged.

"You did it." Beatrice retorted.

"You both did it." Shannon said mildly. She was always the peacemaker between her fiery friends.

Sam suddenly appeared. He smiled at his wife as Leah glared at him, and scooped his daughters up in his arms. "I think you should let Nanna get married now." He hurriedly went back to his seat, the packs laughter echoing in his ears.

Bella appeared soon after. Sue noticed her soon to be step daughter looked a little green. "Are you okay?" She asked in concern.

"Ignore me." Bella clapped a hand over her mouth and grabbed Shannon's hand. "I won't be sick, I won't be sick…" She kept saying in her head as she pulled her daughter back to her seat.

* * *

"This is taking too long." Charlie groaned as he watched the chaos playing out before his eyes. He just wanted to get his vows out of the way, escape the madness which was his wedding and get his beautiful bride home alone so he could ravish her in peace without an audience. He stared in awed silence as Sue Clearwater finally reached him. Seth kissed his mom on the cheek and stepped back. Leah was busy glaring at her errant offspring who had escaped again and were causing a riot at the back of the church.

"Excuse me." She whispered apologetically as she hurried away to sort them out.

Sue raised her eyebrows at Charlie as he grinned at her widely while simultaneously tugging on the collar of his shirt. "Are you sure you want to become part of this madness permanently?" She whispered to him in a low voice. "Last chance to change your mind?"

Charlie had completely misheard her. He leaned in close, the tips of his ears turning red as he whispered back to her. "Can't wait, Sue. You look lovely in that dress but it will look even better on the floor of our honeymoon suite later." Loud guffaws greeted this statement. Charlie had no idea the pack could hear every word he was saying. He looked behind him in confusion.

Sue hid her own smile and took his hand in her own. She felt like a girl half her age as she turned, ready to join herself to this man she had known as long as her beloved Harry, but had come to love just as much. So to the sound of Bella throwing up, and the young girls yelling and Leah cussing, Charlie and Sue exchanged their vows.

_**The End….**_

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


End file.
